The Kidnap II Tears in My Eyes
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Set six months after the Kidnap, Mark and Randy are still recovering from the deadly winter adventure. But while in the middle of recovery, an old threat is revived, seeking a new deadly game which will ultimately decide the fate of the Taylor's.
1. After the Incident

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 1: After the Incident**

_A/N: Hi guys. Well, here it is. The sequel to the Kidnap I considered. I hope you all enjoy this. While the original may prove to be better, here is the sequence of events I imagined taking place after the winter incident. _

"_I don't KNOW!" Mark yelled bitterly. _

_I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…_

_Habbleman whipped him again. Mark yelled in pain. Habbleman whipped him again, and yelled, "LIAR!"_

_~LIAR… LIAR… LIAR…~_

"_It's my best friend. Mr. Leather Strap. What do you think of him?"_

_Mark eyed it. "I don't know anything about it, I swe- AH!" _

_He slapped it on Mark mercilessly, "That's for keeping it to yourself!"_

_Randy lie there, blood oozing out of his body, staining the snow. His eyes were closed. Mark wanted very much to feel him. To feel the heart, or hear Randy laughing at Mark's worry, and perhaps get up, a little shaken, a little hurt, but certainly not dead. _

_~Staining the snow--- staining the snow… staining the snow…~_

Mark tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to shake the feelings he had in his short death. He woke up in a cold sweat to blackness, due to the bandanna placed over his eyes every night. He lifted it to gaze up at the dark ceiling with his one eye, and then look over on his bedside to see the clock. He had to turn his head a little to get a full view, since that incident. He only had one working eye now. The other was blinded.

It was only five. Five in the morning. He wasn't supposed to be up at this time. He turned his head, and covered it with his pillow, trying to get back to sleep, but he knew it was in vain.

He was having these dreams since the new year of 1996. They kept coming back to him. Now, it was the summer, they came more frequently. Jill believed it was because of the incident that happened during the holidays. Now, Mark was unconsciously frightened of holidays. Once a week, she took him aside to talk to him, to try to get to the bottom of it.

Randy was no different…

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Randy was a couple floors below his brother in the basement. But he wasn't too happy either. He groaned as he woke up for the fifth time that night. Since when did a sleeping disorder develop? He thought.

Randy got out of bed tiredly, and into his wheelchair. He rolled himself over to the stairs, making a mental note to ask his parents for a clock to install downstairs. And then he remembered his dad would probably blow it up. He got to the stairs in a minute, and climbed out. He wobbled around a little, and then regained balance. He took the crutches by the stairs leading up to the ground floor, and slowly made his way upstairs.

Since the incident that happened half a year ago, Randy was able to regain a little use of his legs. He no longer needed the wheelchair. At least, not as much. Ironically, he was able to move up the stairs with his legs as long as he had a walker with him. On all floors, basement included, there was a wheelchair ready.

If he used his legs too much, they'd collapse. He already had balancing problems, even when standing in place. He could make it up in two minutes, just to take another wheelchair, and roll himself to the kitchen. Judging by the light outside, it had to be seven. In the other room was their living room, where the television was- turned on!

It was Desperate Housewives. Randy rolled over to the TV to find who else but his little brother, Mark, laying on the couch, holding the remote like a tired old man. Mark looked up at the sight of him. His bandanna was slanted on his face, to hide the one eye and the scar on his forehead. Since when did Mark watch Desperate Housewives? He hated soap operas.

Randy moved himself over to the sofa couch where Mark was laying. Mark stared at him through the one eye he had.

"When did you wake up?" Randy asked. He still had a soft voice. It was near broken, but not just yet, and he still spoke as a regular thirteen year-old.

"I've been up for two hours," Mark said tiredly, stifling a huge yawn. Mark still had long blond hair, the bang kept out of his eyes by the bandanna.

"More dreams?" Randy asked sympathetically.

Mark nodded silently. "So I came up here to watch TV, and then I heard you come up."

"I guess I can't surprise you anymore, huh?" Randy laughed, climbing out of the chair, and gently placing himself on the sofa couch opposite. "I hate this. We still have to get through the grade issue with mom and dad."

"Don't remind me," Mark groaned. "A sixty average. I'm lucky to pass."

"Yeah, I got a sixty too, ya know," Randy replied miserably. _"I _got a sixty. My God, since when did that happen?"

"I dunno what you're complaining about," Mark said, staring at what looked like space. "At least you've never been beaten up. And, you got both your eyes, and half recovered legs."

"Oh yeah, I've only been shot twice, and have to use a wheelchair… that rules the beach out this summer. At least you can swim."

"Yeah, unless my eye misses a shark or something," Mark muttered, but loud enough so Randy could just hear him. "With your grades, mom and dad are more likely to forgive you."

"You get good grades too you know," Randy reminded him.

"Yeah, but mom's not giving you therapy, is she?"

"Therapy would help you," Randy said tiredly, to Mark's stammers of protests. "Don't give me that protest. It's not like you're retarded or something. Besides, it's only mom"-

"Exactly!" Mark cried aloud, making Randy push his index finger angrily to his mouth, to silence him. Honestly, he was in danger of waking the house. "It's mom," he continued, a little quieter but otherwise making no indication he noticed Randy's message. "Can't I deal with it myself."

"We've given you five months to _deal with it yourself,"_ Randy said back. "It never worked, and got worse since summer started a week ago. Besides, is not long-term. Just till we know what's bothering you, and how to fix it."

Mark sighed greatly, switching the television off. "Fine," he muttered. This time, Randy didn't hear him. He moved his head away to try and get some well-deserved sleep. He yawned, and closed his eyes. A single tear fell from his bad eye, and dripped on the couch.

"Hey, Mark?"

Mark couldn't let Randy see him now. Not when he was half crying. He didn't want to see sympathy. It's only make things worse, so he put a sleeping act, to get away. A really simple sleeping act.

_A/N: Summer after Season 5. I hope you all enjoy this. I was working on two stories of Home Improvement during the school year, which explains my absence, promising myself to revive the Home Improvement category this summer. This is the second of the two I worked on. Again, hope you enjoy it. _


	2. Probblems at Home

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 2: Problems at Home**

Randy stared at Mark's turned form. Why wasn't he answering? He didn't fall asleep that quickly, did he? He kept eyeing Mark, hoping he'd turn around. But, he didn't. Mark kept like that for about one minute, and then Randy decided to move over. Mark was too wide awake to fall asleep that quickly.

Randy got up. He did not know why, but he walked, kind of wobblingly, over to Mark's sofa. He swayed a little for loss of balance, and eventually, as he reached the couch, he fell. He fell directly on his knees, which still hurt a little bit when hit hard. He grunted in pain, but crawled so he could get nearer. When he was right at the couch, he forced himself up. He took an unused sofa pillow, and placed it on the floor, so his knees could rest on them. He was bent down on them.

"Hey, Mark," he called softly. "Mark. Yo, pirate boy. C'mon, look at me man."

Only a sniff responded. A simple sniff, so that Randy moved his head back out of surprise. It sounded like Mark was crying. But, why? He was ok, wasn't he? Was it that serious?

Randy put a hand on his back. "Um, Mark."

"Go away," he mumbled. A small, hidden sob was heard in the words.

"Why? Tell me what's up. You don't want help?"

"I don't want _mom's_ help," Mark said back quietly, head still turned.

"Well, you need _some_ help," Randy said back calmly. "We left you alone, and it only got worse."

Silence. Mark didn't answer right away. Then, all of a sudden, he turned around. Yet, Randy did not get a full view of Mark's red tear-strained face, for the minute he turned, his covered his face in his hands.

Randy reached over tentatively to lower Mark's hands. Randy touched the hands slowly, and waited cautiously. Mark didn't respond. Just a heavy sob answered. He, Randy, never knew the extent of Mark's problem. When he recovered from the small shock, Randy pat his brother's back, and gently moved his hands down, so they could look at each other.

Mark's face was red, like he was an Indian, or had a dramatic change of skin color. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Some tears, out of a habit, Mark licked. It made Randy grin, "Hah, stop licking your tears Mark."

Mark smiled sadly, uncertainly. Randy asked, "What's wrong, then? Are you gonna tell me?"

Mark shrugged. He fought to hold back more threatening tears. He gulped back a sob, and he nodded. "Ok. I feel so down. Dead. Like I can't see straight anymore. I have to turn my head to catch everything. I mean, I knew my vision was bad, I needed contact lenses. Now, I have one eye. What if I lose the next one?

"Mark, you're not gonna lose the next eye," Randy assured him. "It was just bad luck. Look on the bright side, it could've been worse."

"What can be worse than this?" Mark challenged angrily, but a large hint of hurt in his voice.

Randy gave him a piercing look. It was as if Mark missed something obvious. Mark stared at those piercing eyes for a second, and then he followed them to their hosts' legs. He almost laughed out of surprise he missed it, "Oh."

"I lost my legs, Mark," Randy reminded him. "It's like, I can't move freely anymore. I can't swim. I can't walk around. I can't run. I used to have a lot of energy in me. A lot of stamina. Now, I lost that mobility. I can't run as I used to. I can't- it's been- it's been hard on me too. You're not alone. I know how you feel. But imagine if you had my condition, and your condition. It could've been loads worse. You had it easy…" Randy said those last words as if he was angry himself now. It was almost yelling.

"And it's been weighing down on me, little by little," Mark said, after a while of staring again. "I can't concentrate on my tests, quizzes, or homework. I'm not paying attention, because it all comes hitting me when my mind is lost or bored or… or… has nothing to distract it."

"Yeah, same here," Randy held his hand up, as if in class. They started talking at the same time, but all words were discernible because they were saying almost the same thing. "Always."

"Mind wanders, and"-

"No grades as high as"-

"Ninety anymore"-

"Or at least eighty"-

"Because now I'm"-

"Handicapped," Randy finished sadly.

Mark lay back on the couch again. He sighed. "Also, my dreams. They're not stopping. It's like Habbleman found a new home in my head, and he won't get out."

"Those are what got worse."

"Yeah, and they're not getting any better," Mark agreed. "I keep remembering- how he beat me up. He whipped me. It really hurt. And- and when he yelled at us, and he shot you. The red snow around you, I- I"- He gulped, but this time, it was not enough. He coughed back a sob. "I can't get it out of my mind. How lucky yo- we were. Like, we're not meant to be alive. And we're paying the price."

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Randy mumbled. He just remembered something, "Hmm, the snow around me was red?" he asked bemusedly.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious," Randy pressed on, smiling. "I've never seen red snow before."

"I never wanna see it again," Mark muttered.

"C'mon Mark, play along," Randy poked him playfully. "See it as a joke. It could help. Laugh about it. Laughter's awesome. Best remedy."

"Oh, yeah, red snow," Mark said angrily. "I'd bet you'd be laughing your ass off if you saw me- and my body- my blood, on the snow." His voice broke. He found he couldn't go any further.

However, it was enough. Randy froze in mid-laugh. He felt immensely guilty now. "Oh. Crap."

_Happy now? _Mark thought savagely. He wished he could voice it, but he couldn't find the will to. But he could tell. Randy wasn't happy. No. He, Mark, had touched a nerve. Or… at least a soft spot.


	3. One Last Summer

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 3: One Last Summer**

"HAPPY NOW"

The words came out so surprisingly to both Randy and Mark. Mark just burst out yelling without warning even to himself, and Randy fell back in surprise, immediately making Mark feel bad. Still, Mark held the angry expression on his red face.

Randy pushed himself back up with his hands, and stared, surprised, at Mark. He gulped once, still unable to believe what had just happened. For five minutes, the two stared at each other; a guilty Mark, and a surprised, shocked Randy who also felt immensely guilty. Now that he thought of it, maybe it wasn't funny at all.

Mark just realized that he was on bended knee, on the couch. When did he get in the position? He must've gotten like that while he yelled, or while he cried, because he honestly couldn't remember.

Mark shook his head, and turned away. He sobbed a tearless sob, and said, back still turned "I'm sorry. Never mind."

"Mark, it's been ages since our last fight," Randy said quietly, shock still present in his voice. "Let's not make another. I'm sorry if it offended you. I'm just trying to- just trying to help."

"Yeah, that's all I hear now," Mark said gruffly. "But I'm not being helped. Just annoyed."

"Well, I guess it could've been worse, if you've been keeping it in all this time," Randy shrugged.

"Believe me, that's not a quarter of it," Mark swore. He turned back to face Randy again. But his eyes were not full of anger this time. Just guilt and sorrow.

A lot of things happened within the next couple of minutes. Without warning, Mark leaned forward, and caught himself on Randy. They hugged, very tightly, embraced in a spectacle of brotherly love. They didn't break apart until after a whole minute, when both jumped, and Mark fell off the couch from shock at the sudden noise, interrupting the warm moment. The phone chimed a shrill ring that pierced through the stillness of the early-morning air of the house.

Both, from the floor, Randy's legs aching, stared at the phone apprehensively. Mark had a sudden feeling of forebode ing. Both were contemplating answering the phone, and the pain in Randy's legs made itself known. Before Mark could act on his deliberation, footsteps sounded from the stairway, descending into the room off the kitchen.

They waited as Jill hurried over, and answered the phone. Mark's ominous feeling of uneasiness and concern was reinforced as Jill picked up the phone, "Hello."

The two boys watched from the floor, Randy untangling himself with effort from Mark, and crawling over, without the use of his knees, to get to his wheelchair.

"WHAT?" Jill shrieked. She seemed shocked. Mark kept his eyes on her, the foreshadowing feeling still present in his insides. His stomach seemed to be falling.

Jill nodded for a time. She seemed close to tears, and her eyes moved to Mark. Fore five seconds they stayed there, and then they moved to Randy who was climbing with difficulty into his wheelchair. Mark, attention still on his mom, moved over to help Randy into the wheelchair. Mark moved the crutches back over to the stair leading down to the basement, at the same time, keeping his ears wholly on his mom.

As he came back, Jill said thank you in a small, squeaky and meek voice. He never heard her sound like that before. Mark moved over to stand beside Randy, all four eyes on Jill. She gazed at them, close to tears.

"H-Hab-landscaped"- she muttered.

In response to their confused looks, she took hold of herself. She closed her eyes, as if she was praying desperately for patience, and then stuttered, "H-Habbleman escaped. Habbleman e-escaped f-from p-p-prison."

The two didn't move. They kept their eyes on Jill, and she continued, "Captain Stevens has offered protection, especially for you two, until he is caught."

"But- what about- I mean- would he give up?"Randy asked.

Jill shrugged, and said, "He fled across the state line to Indiana. The police are watching the borders, so he might not get back in to begin with, and the police in Indiana are looking out. I- I think we'll be ok."

Randy nodded, and said, "I'll take protection, but under one condition." Mark gaped at Randy, unbelieving he was refusing protection unless he was given something. But he had an inkling of what that something was, and Mark wanted the same thing, for both of them."

"I want an operation done," Randy said miserably. "I wanna move again."

"We don't have the money," Jill whispered.

"Then go into the savings," Randy suggested. "How can I deal with the stress of not being able to walk anymore? Especially with a murderous psycho after me."

"Dip into my college funds," Mark offered. Randy looked at him, surprised and unbelieving. "I have more time, and enough time to regain the lost money. But you can fix my eye too. So I can see again."

"We can operate for Randy- maybe- but nothing is sure, and as for the eye- I don't- think- so…"

Even though she voiced confidence, her tone did not collaborate. The two boys stood rooted to the spot. Nothing could move them now. It was as if they thought if they moved one inch, they'd be killed despite the reassuring fact Habbleman was in Indiana. The summer morning, though usually bright and inviting, all of a sudden loomed darker over them. Not just the one morning, but the whole summer, and maybe beyond.

Once again, the full threat of everything Mark and Randy faced six months ago presented itself to them in a new fashion. Instead of a mere kidnap, or a near-death experience, it was full, plain, undeniable and irreversible death. It was as if they both knew, now, that one of them was going to die. One thing was clear, someone from the family, including even Brad, was not going to make it to the next school year. This was his- or her- last summer.

_A/N: Pray it isn't. I am not completely sure where I'll go with this story, and though I am already a good way in, and the story is going very well, if anyone has ideas, I'm open. Way open. As long as deaths aren't suggested. lol_


	4. Operation

**The Kidnap**

**Chapter 4: Operation**

The fear settled by the next day. Jill scheduled an appointment for later that day, where a medical procedure and a leg operation would be done so Randy could walk again. Jill had also scheduled a talk with some nurses involving Mark about his eye operation, so he could once more see with both eyes. Long did they wait? It certainly seemed like a long time, but the appointment was later that day.

Mark made a visit to Randy's room to wait with him over there. They researched possible eye operations. But according to the web, there was not much hope. Randy didn't tell Mark anything, but he privately thought that there was little hope Mark would regain the use of his bad eye.

They waited till three that day, when they finally got into the car, Randy in the front seat, to drive to the hospital once again. Neither Randy nor Mark had stepped inside a hospital since that fateful incident last December, unless one counted a time when Tim ended up in the emergency room. Mark laid in the back seat as if he was dying. He stared up, hoping against hope that he would once again be able to see as well as he used to.

As they were driving, Habbleman, from his Indiana hideout, sent a direct message to the police via video tape. The tape was delivered by one of his men, acting as a risky ambassador. The police took the tape, and seized and arrested the blond man.

They were forced to rethink when they heard the message;

"_I am speaking directly to the police. This is James Habbleman, forty-three and former resident of South Carolina. You have something we desire. Your officers are providing protection to a particular child I am after. I ask you this; is the welfare of your citizens worth the life of an eleven year-old child and his older teenage brother? _

_I will be making my way north to your Michigan haven soon enough. I expect a safe passage back to Michigan. If I am captured, the gang within your state will raise a mass murder. This will be the first of killing sprees that will occur under the event you do not cooperate. If I am murdered, there will be little forgiveness, and all of the state will go to hell, and not only will the two kids in Detroit die, but so will the entire police department, one way or another. I promise you. _

_I am aware that our group has sparked a lot of rumors. Let me get this straight. We are a mafia. Not a militia, or a terrorist group. We're a street gang. By the way, I am warning you a second time, free the man I know you are holding, or I will act as I threatened earlier."_

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

"I am sorry," a nurse said kindly. "The operation is impossible. We can't do the impossible. So Taylor, I'm afraid you have to stay with one eye."

Mark wiped his eyes, trying not to cry. He needed to stay strong. At least Randy got what he wanted. He was in the room as they spoke, having a surgery done on his legs.

"I just wanna see again," Mark wined quietly. "Is it so hard?"

"Not hard, impossible," the nurse said apologetically. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but there's nothing we can do. You have one eye, and you can see. You're not blind. You're not even half blind. It's just, a child as young as you cannot regain something he lost so long ago. Over half a year ago."

Mark nodded, trying hard to accept it as the nurse got up. "Ok, fine. It's ok. How's Randy?"

"He's fine," the nurse said reassuringly, and left the room.

Mark was quiet. He was still trying to accept, and it was like having to readjust to the fact he only had one eye. Mark and Jill waited in the waiting room, exchanging only a few words, mainly about the eye problem. It was well into the evening, around six, when Randy finally came out. Mark expected Randy to be walking, but he was still in wheels.

The doctor was the first to speak. "Without the operation, the knee caps would have taken a long, long time to go back to the way they were. This explains how he managed to walk without crutches for a short period of time."

"We've injected a fluid to speed the re-growth, and he will be able to walk within a short time. I must ask you all support him. He may have balance problems for a time.

"So, how long will it be before he's able to walk again?" Jill asked.

"I would give it… three months," she said thoughtfully. "Less if things go well. It depends on how confident he is in walking normally again. Psychology has a lot to do with it."

Mark, Jill, Randy, and Mark all nodded in response. Jill took her cell out to make a call to Tim, and Mark walked over to push Randy as usual. If he just needed to push him for the rest of the summer… of course, that was assuming they lived that long.

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

The blond man was freed, and was escorted across the border by five officers. As they passed the borderline, Habbleman drove up in a white convertible car. The roof was closed and the windows tinted so none could see inside. The officers eyed him hatefully, and others registered the license plate number, hoping Habbleman wouldn't steal a car from somewhere. But, Habbleman showed little care. He took the blond into his car, and they drove across the line into Michigan.


	5. The Second Kidnap

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 5: The Second Kidnap**

Jill was shocked to hear that Habbleman had made it inside Michigan again. Only half of the incident involving the tape and the infiltration into Michigan was known to the public. All they knew was that Habbleman sent a tape, and got back into Michigan. The contents of the tape weren't known, and protection for Randy and Mark started.

Randy had soon regained the use of his legs. He still needed crutches sometimes, and sat down most of the time. So, he still wasn't very active. Not as active as he used to be, and Randy had a feeling he would never be that active again.

Mark was forced to learn the hard way that having one eye was part of his life from that time on. He wouldn't regain the use of his bad eye anymore. Mark was miserable due to that. Yet, he still helped Randy up or down whenever he needed it. Soon enough, it became clear that even when Randy could regain complete control of his legs again, he and Mark may be dependent on each other in certain aspects.

Mark and Randy were sitting back, watching educational television, (Animal Planet,) when Jill and Tim walked in, Tim yelling on top of Jill's loud voice, "It is not my fault this happened."

"If you'd just been more careful," Jill said angrily. "Now how're we going to support the family?"

"This will be cleared in no time honey," Tim said back loudly. "Stop being pessisistic!"

"It's pessimistic!" Jill said angrily.

Tim walked into the garage angrily, and Jill threw a paper onto the coffee table in front of Randy and Mark. Randy and Mark exchanged looked of incredulity, and then Randy seized the paper, and read aloud for Mark to hear:

_**Tool Time Off the Air:- Disappearance?**_

_Tool Time went off the air yesterday when in place of a daily episode of Tool Time, hosted by Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor and co-hosted by Al Borland, the executive boss of Tool Time, Bud Harper, owner of a chain of Tool stores across the nation had this to say. "Until investigation is done, Tool Time will be off the air. We will instead be promoting tools through commercials and advertisements."_

_The suspension of Tool Time is widely believed to be linked to the disappearance of one, Heidi Kelpert, Tool Girl and Number 3 for May's Man's Choice Monthly. Heidi disappeared two days ago in her apartment, located not too far from the set or the home of the Tool Man himself. _

_Rumors were quashed by Mr. Harper that the Tool Man was behind the disappearance, firing instead of the Taylor's kidnapper. James Habbleman, known to be stuck in Indiana at the time of the disappearance, sent by tape an audio message of himself threatening the police and the local people of Detroit, namely the Tool Man's family in Glenview Road, especially his two youngest children. While the full contents of the tape isn't known, police assure us the situation is under control. _

"_The Police Department knows what they are doing," Captain Stevens said yesterday. _

_A police spokeswoman who was at the press conference, and asked privately to be anonymous because she wasn't authorized to speak about the matter, said, "We don't think it is the business of any of the press. We don't think it's much of Michigan's business either. The people can relax and stay calm. The only advice we can give them is to stay cautious."_

_Critics have blasted the report as false and unsubstantiated. Analysts believe that while the timing may be inconvenient for the failed group Habbleman led last Christmas, the said group is not behind the attack. "The kidnapper was in Indiana. It is unlikely that the man has few men left from his gang in Michigan all together," Mark Zegerby said earlier. _

_Even so, the police were sent another tape from the gang involved. The tape was shown to the public out of what Stevens said was good will and honesty. James Habbleman was openly threatening the department with gang violence if security around the Taylor kids wasn't lifted immediately. No word yet on what the police plans to do in response. _

_Aside from the police, Bud Harper was rumored to have launched his own investigation into the matter. While analysts believe it may not go far, Bud's team insisted Tim 'The Tool Man' was not behind it, and was linked obviously to the gang Habbleman led last Christmas. _

_Rumors that the FBI and the CIA were in on the investigation have been reported as false by both his team and the police. _

Randy threw the paper back on the table. Mark was so fearful, he couldn't speak. Randy pat his back, "We'll be fine. I'm sure. I mean, they wouldn't lift the security around us, would they?"

"Even you didn't trust the police," Mark muttered. "I think- I think we're gonna die."


	6. The Other Side

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 6: The Other Side**

Three weeks passed without much event. Heidi was still missing, and Habbleman's group, which was dubbed a street gang, claimed full responsibility, and swore that Tim would never see her again unless he gave up one of his children to him.

It was surprising that Habbleman went through all that, and raised so much hell just to get his hands on one child. But as Habbleman kept justifying, the kids were the ones who ruined everything the last time. Habbleman would go to any lengths to kidnap at least one of them.

Early July greeted everyone with warm weather, and Mark and Randy took full advantage of it. Randy discovered he could swim a little bit, and they took a trip to a Lansing pool to try everything out. The pool was located in a large area mainly for locals. Tim and Jill had to pay to get in. A large metal gate surrounded the rectangular pool.

Randy still felt limited however, and stopped swimming quickly. Mark stayed with him on the white summer chairs to keep him company. It was then when Randy, looking to his left, saw him. Habbleman was standing right outside the gate, eyeing Randy and Mark with a murderous stare. A detective wasn't needed to tell easily that his had murderous intentions.

Mark noticed him next. How Habbleman wished he could've done a kidnap right there. But they were protected by a mere crowd. He left, throwing one last nasty look at Mark.

Randy and Mark tried to keep calm, and even tried opening conversation to pass the time till they got home, which seemed a pretty safe place about then. About half an hour before the scheduled time of leaving, a loud voice exclaimed, "Mark, Randy!"

Mark looked aside. Waving at him across the pool was his old friend, Jimmy Wagner. He jumped in, and swam across to their side. He clapped both their hands, and sat next to Mark on another chair. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Mark lied quietly.

"Except Mark thinks he's gonna die," Randy added jokingly.

"Actually, I think we're both gonna die," Mark corrected, a hint of small anger in his voice.

"Just have fun," Jimmy said, getting up and jumping in the pool again.

Mark and Randy watched as Jimmy swam the length again, and got out to stand next to his mother, who was chewing on a piece of packed meat. "What're the odds?" Randy laughed. "That we came here around the same time he did."

Mark laughed only half-heartedly. He was still worried about who he saw on the other side. Habbleman was right there. How was he there? How could he stand right there, eyeing the kids at the pool when he was on the run? Come to think, how did he know where Randy and Mark were to begin with?

Again, Mark felt the same way he felt when he first found out Habbleman escaped. He and Randy were in great danger, and it would be a miracle if both of them, all of them if Brad was included, would live to see the next summer. He shivered, and Randy laughed, waking Mark out of his daydream.

"Hey, Mark, you wanna jump in again?" Randy asked. "Play with our friends. I just saw Jeremy, so we can have a little fun. Let's go."

"I thought you still can't swim," Mark asked tiredly.

"I'm in the mood now," Randy said, smiling. "C'mon. We'll get out when we're tired. I'm going in."

Randy got up, and followed Jimmy into the pool. Mark saw that Randy was still swimming slow, and spent a lot of time in the shallow end. Mark looked at where Habbleman was before he left. It was empty, and quiet. He shrugged, and he jumped in after Randy to have fun with everyone else. How he feared the day Habbleman got hold of them, and he knew full well it was only a matter of time before that happened.

So did another man, who was spying on them from behind a dark black-tinted windowed car. Habbleman was still watching, and he lit up a cigarette as he murderously watched the pool. It was only a matter of time, but stirring things up wouldn't hurt.

"I get back in Michigan so easily, now the hard part," he muttered. "They guard the boys with police. It seems the pieces are set. Let the game begin." He took out of his pocket a small cell, and opened it. He let it speed dial, and waited for the other side to pick up. "George, its James. Begin the game, and let's see how things play out."


	7. Mass Murder

**Naruto**

**Chapter 7: Mass Murder**

It was about time the gang stirred things up. Habbleman threw his cigarette away, and took a cell out. This one was recently stolen from a kidnapped Tool girl. He grinned as the phone rang. "Hey, Joshua, it's time."

Those four simple words raised hell throughout Lansing. The pool was so peaceful. Full of parents and their children from nearby counties. Too bad the fun was about the come to an abrupt end. After all, the police didn't heed his next demand. While they let him in Michigan- and what a stupid mistake that was- they didn't lift the security around the two brats. So, it was time to use more force.

Mark and Randy were swimming on their way to the other side of the pool back to their sitting spot when a loud bang went off. A slash of water narrowly missed the spot where Mark was floating. Randy yelled in fear. He understood quickly what was happening, and a bullet nearly hit Mark. Randy pulled Mark, and they dove under water.

Mark led them to the deep end as another shot was fired. Screaming was heard above the surface as shots were fired from different directions. Mark had to swim with all his might to pull himself and Randy up and out of the pool from the deeper end. He and Randy ran over to where Jill was waiting, not far away, frantically ducking through the shooting.

Screams still dominated the pool even as the three men moved away. One last shot was fired, and Mark heard a familiar scream. Randy had a disgusted look on his face as Tim shielded them and ducked them under a white chair to safety. Randy had just seen a sight he never thought he'd have to see. It was a pool of red, as if from hell itself.

Shots were heard in the distant west as Tim hurried Jill and the three kids, Brad included, to the car. Brad looked really shaken-up. He was shivering uncontrollably. Mark and Randy were beside each other, and both kept their heads down, fearing that they may be shot from afar.

Mark had fearful tears in his eyes as Randy's arm kept him down. Jill had no scream left in her. She must've seen everything. She was just shivering, shaking, and praying to herself. If they hadn't made it…

Mark felt unusually safe when they reached home again. Wilson and Al were already there, waiting outside their front door. Al ran over to greet them, relieved nothing had happened.

Wilson, with an extra set of keys, rushed them inside. Soon enough, they were greeted by three officers. Security had not been taken down. It was beefed up, and the house would be surrounded at night.

"I am Officer James Langer," a tall kindly officer said. He sat down right beside Mark. James was tall, broad-shouldered with brown hair and hazel colored eyes. His nose was large as was his build. He was mid-sized, and not what one would call skinny or fat. "We have been informed of the situation in Lansing. I will be honest, and say this has never happened in America, let alone Michigan before by only a couple of men… erm… American revolution doesn't count… or the civil war, or any other historical event… Hem!" He cleared his throat as he digressed, and two officers looked at each other, as if sharing an inside joke.

"What happened?" Tim asked shakily. Mark had never seen his dad like that before.

"They're after your sons, as you know," James answered simply. "But we'll make sure they don't get them. The police will check any letter delivered until the threat has been eliminated. Habbleman will be caught and jailed for a long time. Eight were killed at the pool, and will be covered later tonight. I think it safer to keep this family inside until the gang is rounded up. I'll report anything to you all. Good day, and good luck."

James left the house, three officers following. As he promised, later that night, the news covered the story:

_-"Local Lansing pool, eight people were killed, nine including the mother of one, Carol Halmes who was received in intensive care. Her husband was shot dead in the onslaught, and her son is also in critical condition. Only one sure survivor is reported from the family, a now orphaned Curly Halmes, eight years old. Four additional people were wounded in the onslaught. The Habbleman gang has claimed immediate responsibility for the attack which murdered nine, including three kids under eighteen. We will show the names of those who were lost"-_

"_Herbert Haller- 17_

_Kelly Yalm- 15_

_Jimmy Wagner- 12_

_Gloria Wagner- 38_

_Harry Halmes- 32_

_Carol Halmes- 32 _

_Mary Jake- 22_

_Helen Fell- 26_

_Robert Fell- 26"_

Jill was in tears by the end of it. Brad fell asleep, but Mark and Randy were both wide awake, and none thought they'd be able to sleep that night. As a matter of fact, they envied Brad for managing to sleep before the news even came on. The event only strengthened Mark's doubt that they'd all make it through the summer.


	8. Revolution

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter X: Revolution**

Captain Stevens was receiving many calls in a day. Since the murder at Lansing, he was being blasted with calls. He breathed heavily and angrily as he hung up once again. People pestering day and night, barely allowing him a minute's worth of sleep. How the hell was he supposed to stop that crime? He wasn't in charge of Lansing.

Officer James Langer paid an immediate call to his superior right after leaving the Taylor household. Three officers watched him as he made the call, and placed the cell to his ear.

"Captain Stevens, I'm sorry to call"-

Apparently, apologies were not accepted. Stevens interrupted angrily, "Officer James, I have told enough people this, Lansing is not my business. All that's entrusted to me are the Taylor children."

James' face grew puzzled, and the officers looked at him questioningly. Stevens continued complaining. Few more seconds, and James' face grew more disgusted than puzzled. Eventually, James spoke into it, probably interrupting, "With all due respect sir, officers from Detroit have full right to scout Lansing, and provide protection there. The feudal era is over."

This time, the officers with James could hear quite plainly what Stevens has to say to that. He was yelling, "Do you think it's that easy doing this job? I'm trying what I can to keep the Michigan people safe!"

"Sir, what's wrong with you?" James asked, surprised at the yelling, look of disgust still apparent. "It's not like you allowed him in Michigan or anything, did you?"

Stevens wasn't yelling this time, but the look on James' face suggested that he hit the mark. Stevens was responsible, albeit indirectly. James had a look of shock, and he interrupted, "Captain, I must protest. We're trying to catch this guy with minimum casualties, not allow him in to"-

More interrupting on Stevens' side, and then James said over him, "What would I have done? Increase security at the least. Never let him back in. You gave in and"-

James paused. Stevens apparently had something to say. James listened for a minute, and then he said back, "You knew… well, what's the command? What do we do?"

James's face grew ultimately disgusted as Stevens replied. Before Stevens finished, James hung up, and turned to his fellow officers, who were listening with attention. He grinned a twisted smile, and said, "We're paying Stevens a visit, boys."

James filled his team in on the conversation he had with the Captain as he drove them all up to the station. "So, he admits, straight out, that he allowed Habbleman in. He is responsible for the deaths of all these people, and all for the protection of Michigan civilians that failed anyhow. The way he talks, you'd think he sees Michigan as a country by itself. This is the _United_ States for crying out loud!

"If he'd told me, I could've looked over the security, but it's too _complicated," _James sneered. "We're going to end this now, and take over the case from here. He did shit last time, and this time he plans on sitting back and doing nothing."

They arrived at the station. James was the first to get out, slamming the car door closed behind him. His three officers walked out after him, and armed themselves. Taking their badges from their pockets, they placed them on their chests, and walked up and in the building.

James and a team of three officers marched into Stevens' office unannounced. Stevens looked up right into the bullet hole of a pistol, and flinched. James's hand was clutched to the pistol threateningly, fingering the trigger. "Captain Stevens, you are under arrest."


	9. Rumors

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 9: Rumors**

Many rumors started spreading around the Michigan state after the incident at the pool. Some were most likely true, some confirmed by the police, and some were very far-fetched.

For a viable rumor with basis, most people, especially those in Lansing, believed Habbleman and his gang took the closed hospital where only half a year ago, Randy and Mark were at getting cared for and nursed by rogue doctors. That was treated as a rumor, and the police never went down to check, fearing an assault if they did so. Evidence pointed to the gang hiding there, and the police weren't planning a direct assault.

A couple scary rumors included one that stated that bodies were removed from the orchard of Detroit, and kept secret from the public. The police denied any of that, and even the FBI did an investigation and confirmed that the police were hiding nothing. Another was that the police was infiltrated by the gang itself, but that was baseless. Even if they were infiltrated, the gang was too small to do any damage.

That fact led to more wilder rumors. The gang was really not a gang, but an underground terrorist group based in the Middle East, but that was shot down immediately. Habbleman specifically said he was an American street gang, based in Detroit, and held deep racism for anyone outside the borders. "What a racist," Randy would shout every time that was mentioned.

The street gang was then believed to be larger nonetheless, but the police insisted there were only the ones in Lansing. That was it. When asked why they never assaulted it, they would answer, "Gangs are not easy to take down. It takes an organized fight, and we don't have that capability right now. We're working on it."

One more rumor was the most important. A family was known to be killed during the pool conflict, and a child even younger than Mark was allowed out of critical condition three weeks later. The child, Curly, was orphaned, and placed in an orphanage. However, the rumor spreading like wildfire, and actually had some truth to it, was that Tim and Jill had agreed, out of pity and guilt that they were partly responsible for this, to adopt the eight year-old boy.

Curly Halmes, after three weeks in intensive care of getting bullet fragments removed from his right shoulder, was taken to the orphanage, where the Taylors arrived a week later to meet him. Surprisingly, Tim had taken Jill aside and suggested adopting him in return for the trouble caused. Surprised, but nonetheless pleased, Jill agreed, and they filed the papers.

A last rumor also happened to be true, but the police didn't publicize it much. Captain Stevens had been arrested and kicked from office. Now, it was held by James. Taking James' place as head guard of the Taylor house was his assistant Lawrence Jags. James was good-natured, but Lawrence had something about him, in the air probably that, that made you trust him. He was certainly friendly, and didn't fail on making friends with the Taylor's, particularly Brad.

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

"Sir," a plump shady person said from the doorway of what looked like a darkened room. The room was illuminated only by the orange light at the end of a cigarette hanging out of someone's mouth. "James has taken over as Captain of Police."

The man at the end grinned, "Excellent."

_A/N: Cheesy at the end, I know. I had to portray the situation somehow, and it requires cheesiness. _


	10. I Know You You Know Me

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 10: I Know You- You Know Me**

Lawrence Jags was tall like James, and had a boyish face. No facial hair and no sideburns, he held a good-natured smile about him. He was quite skinny, but not enough to be anorexic. No one actually considered him skinny, because he possessed muscles to hide it.

Brad was sitting on the swinging chair Tim had made for Jill one mother's day with Lawrence one day, finding himself relating to him perfectly. "It's like I don't exist anymore. It's just Mark and Randy now. Curly is in seclusion, and only mom talks to him. But he doesn't open up even with her. Even Wilson's isn't making this better."

"It seems the situation has spiraled out of control, but you'll be surprised how much _in _control we really are," Lawrence said wisely. "The Captain of police changed, and James is in charge now."

"But can James do it?"

"We don't look it, but both James and I are very smart and perceptive," Lawrence said, almost braggingly playful. "Now, granted, Habbleman is also smart, and yes it does look almost an even battle here. Remember though, we have detectives and police on this. The other side only has pawns."

"I don't think Habbleman is smart," Brad said to him. "Or he wouldn't have been stupid enough to send videos of himself to the police. It gives him away completely."

"Or, Stevens was lazy, and Habbleman was fully assured he wouldn't be tracked," Lawrence answered shrewdly. "I wouldn't be surprised is Stevens was on Habbleman's side from the beginning."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Curly Halmes was a small boy with a smallish build. Curly had straight brown hair falling till just over his ears, and a few freckles dotted his face. A very young boy of eight, he was still shocked at what had happened, and Tim soon regretted adopting him, something Jill was quick to bash him over. Jill took it upon herself to help him through, and wouldn't trust this to anyone else, except maybe Wilson.

Not that anyone dared to try, or even wanted to. Tim stayed well away, vowing not to get too involved until he was ready to open. Mark wanted to talk to him, but Randy stopped him, telling him that it may just make things worse. Brad also told Mark not to do anything. So, Mark talked to Wilson, who in turn related, "Sometimes, words of sympathy make things worse."

That was enough, and Mark questioned it no more. Three days after the shooting, Mark's friend Jimmy Wagner was buried in the cemetery. Mark could be seen sitting alone on his bed, deep in thought. Randy came and sat by him after lunch, which Mark didn't come down to. Neither did Curly for that matter. The table looked strangely small without Mark.

"What's up?" Randy asked calmly.

Mark shrugged, "I never lost anyone before. Is this- how it feels like?"

"It depends who you mean," Randy laughed. "You lost me, didn't you? Or did you forget about that already?"

Mark smiled a bit, a little uncertainly, "No, I didn't. I mean, I never lost anyone, and actually- _lost _him. Know what I mean?"

"No," Randy muttered, swooping down on Mark's bookshelf to seize a book and flick the pages absent-mindedly.

"You know, you're annoying right?" Mark asked jadedly.

"Yeah, but I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to be a jerk remember?" Randy laughed. "C'mon Mark, cheer up. You hardly knew him anyway."

"I guess it's because- he was still a friend of mine," Mark muttered. "And, if he dies- then who's next? I mean"- and then Mark voiced that which he feared since he heard Habbleman had escaped, "Will we make it through the summer? Both of us?"

Randy shrugged. "I dunno. Just, be careful and hope he doesn't find us. As long as we don't do anything stupid."

"I never thought anyone I know would die," Mark said quietly, still deep in thought.

He was right, and Randy knew it. Anyone Mark knew was unlikely to die, simply _because_ he knew them. Same with Randy. Same with anyone else in the world. Death was an impossibility simply for that reason. At least, until it seized upon someone who was too young to begin with. Seized upon someone Mark and Randy knew. Seized upon someone Curly knew. His own parents.

The question of whether or not Mark and Randy would make it through the summer was answered that same day. Jill burst in with a look of pure shock, and said, almost demanded as if Mark and Randy were hiding something, "Where's Brad?"


	11. Brad

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 11: Brad**

The house was falling apart, and helpless little Curly was on the sidelines, watching as Tim and Jill frantically made numerous calls. Jill called all his friends, in a fearful search for her oldest son. Tim searched the house, and Randy and Mark searched outside with a dark-skinned female officer named Olivia.

Jill was in tears within half an hour, and Tim was making call after call, from Tool Time to the Detroit Police Department, and even had Wilson keep a lookout.

Despite the many calls Jill made, nothing seemed effective. According to James, the entire Detroit country was being scouted, and no trace of him. But what were the odds of Brad being out of Detroit? How could Habbleman do another kidnap? Either this was intentional on Brad's part, or there was a breach in the guarding.

"BRAD!" Randy called loudly, voice still high.

Mark called out too, but no answer. Olivia took it upon herself to ring every doorbell in the area, holding a picture of Brad in the residents' faces to see if they saw him anywhere. But neither Randy nor Mark thought this would work out.

Curly watched as they all searched frantically for the missing boy. Such fools. He was missing. The Detroit police scouted the county, and didn't find him. He was kidnapped! Didn't that get through any of their heads? The situation was hopeless. He shook his head, and turned to walk downstairs to the basement room he was sharing with Randy.

Finally, at around midnight, everyone came back. But no news came with them. No Brad came with them. As it was midnight, and very late, the search had to stop, unless they were to be arrested for disturbing the peace.

Randy and Mark arrived at eleven-fifteen with Olivia, no news reported. Olivia shook her head to say she had no news, and Randy and Mark sat beside each other on the couch. No word was uttered between them. It seemed to dark without Brad. Where the hell was he? How the hell did anyone manage to kidnap him when security was around the house?

Fifteen minutes later, just one officer arrived at eleven-thirty with news that shed some light, but made things no better. Lawrence burst inside the house unannounced, "He was taking a walk. He ditched us outside the McDonalds bathroom."

At that, everyone stopped searching, and stared at Lawrence with something like accusation in their eyes. The officer sensed the tension picking up, and stayed cool. It only took a matter of seconds for them all to stop staring. It was a mistake, and they knew it. Blaming Lawrence based on nothing wasn't going to help anything. Lawrence ducked out before anything else could be raised.

"Coward," a small voice said from the stairway leading down to the basement. That was the first time Randy or Mark actually heard Curly talk. From living in Michigan all their lives, they didn't think he had the sort of accent. It was southern. He must've come from the south. Like their grandparents.

"How are we cowards?" Mark said, affronted.

"Not you," Curly said in his southern accent, which was quite strong. He couldn't have left the south too long ago. But then what was he doing in Detroit. "That stupid cop. He lost your boy, and you're just swallowing his lie."

"Oh shut up," Mark said angrily.

Randy was interested in something else though. He looked interestedly at Curly. "Where do you come from?"

"None of your business," Curly said, pushing him away. And he left Randy standing there, feeling hurt and surprised. Curly walked back downstairs. Jill had a weaker southern accent, but at least Randy knew she used to live in Texas.

"Don't talk to him Randy," Jill advised quietly. "He's quite angry still."

"What is he, Texan?" Randy asked jokingly.

"Shut up!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"I don't think the Lord likes your attitude!" Mark yelled back

"Whoa, Mark," Randy said surprised. Jill fixed Mark with a glare, and Tim opened the fridge door to hide his laughter.

"Sorry, that was low," Mark muttered.

"Not just low, hell low," Randy emphasized. "I think we know who'll be getting punished, and it's not Curly."

Mark, flushing, backed away. After being assured no one was going to follow him, he ran off upstairs, and shut the door behind him. Jill looked up at the ceiling, as if she could see through it at Mark, who was currently laying on his bed.

"Well, that was mean," Randy muttered.

"The protection isn't working," Jill said, staring at Tim. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Tim, I want you to install a security system. And do it right. Have Al over here. Better yet, see if you can get Bob Vila."


	12. Confidential

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 12: Confidential**

Jill and Tim had meant to keep life for the boys as normally as possible, especially little Curly, who kept himself confined to begin with, in the small basement room he now shared with Randy.

The boy was so alone, and Randy was lost. He shared the room with Curly whole-heartedly, but didn't know how to talk to the child, who was often seen sitting on the bed, knee caps facing directly up at the heavens. Many times, there would be an awkward silence with the two when Randy wasn't doing anything, and Curly was sitting in his usual position.

It got annoying sometimes. If Curly would just speak up, pour his heart out so Randy could help. That's what Jill wanted, but it didn't seem to be working out at all. It seemed Jill, though training to be a psychologist wasn't making good progress at all.

Randy went downstairs from dinner only to see Curly sitting alone on the bed once again. Jill had tried talking to him, and she decided it was best for Curly to talk to someone closer to his age. But that didn't mean Randy was making headway. Curly just shut him out worse than he shut Jill out. Randy tried once again, in hopeless vain, "Yo. Wanna eat now? We're all done."

"Later," Curly muttered.

"Well, the food is getting cold, Curls," Randy said calmly, sitting in front of him. "No one's bothering you, and you're hungry."

"No, I'm not, and don't call me Curls," Curly said quietly. His hair was growing over his bang. Well, it was to be expected. He refused any haircuts. It looked like he was trying to cover his face out completely with his hair.

"Sorry, but you can talk to me," Randy said calmly. "We're both kids here"-

Curly interrupted with a weird smile, and he looked up, "Actually, you're not a kid. I am. And I can't talk to you. I can't talk to anybody. No one knows how I feel."

Randy looked taken-aback, but he surprised even himself when he recovered from that blow quickly. "Ok. Mom's right. You're right. I don't know how it feels, but I know a kid around three years older than you who probably can talk to you. Wait here, I'm gonna go get him."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Mark and Randy came downstairs to Randy's room to talk to the boy, but Curly wasn't there. Randy shrugged, and sat on his own bed. Mark turned over to him, "Is this a joke or something?"

"No, Mark," Randy answered tiredly, laying on his back. "Maybe he went up to eat. Besides, he's gotta come down sometime."

"Maybe he just wants to be left alone," Mark suggested.

"Well, mom doesn't think that's right," Randy argued, shrugging again. Mark sat on Randy's computer chair, waiting for the kid to come. He didn't think he'd be asked to talk to the child, but he couldn't pass this one up. He spun himself around on the computer chair. Randy kept himself from laughing, and said, "You know you can get dizzy from that?"

Curly came back down after fifteen minutes. A bit of tomato was on his face. He had been eating. "Hi, Curls." Mark said happily, as if he's known him for a long time.

Randy nudged him, and Mark corrected himself immediately, "Curly, sorry. You don't like- ok, Curly. What's up?" He tried not to sound awkward, but he didn't know if it would work. He certainly sounded obviously nosy to himself.

"When will you all give up, and leave me alone?" Curly asked, growing angry.

"Just let me have my go, and then you can go back to my mom, I promise," Mark promised. "So, what school did you go to?"

"Shut your mouth!" Curly yelled, folding his arms, and returning to his position once again. "Bye."

"Ok, I'm outta here," Randy said.

"See ya, traitor," Mark called after him. "You feel like your life has fallen apart. Like you have nothing more to live for. Quite frankly, you can't wait till you join your parents."

Curly said nothing. He stared down, and Mark's mind was racing, trying to find something else to say, to continue, and hammer it in more. "I mean, life isn't over, is it? You're still around, and look at the bright side; now we're looking after you. We're not that bad. You're just not giving us a chance."

"Ok, let's say I give _you _a chance," Curly contemplated aloud. "Will Jill leave me alone?"

"I'll tell mom to," Mark promised. He held his hand out in offer of a handshake, "Deal?"

Curly considered him for a second, and then shook his hand. "Deal."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Habbleman had his own way of looking at things. James had a similar way. One thing they both had in common was that when they were in a battle of wits, it was easily comparable to a chess game.

James set up his board to play the daily chess game with Jeffery Norton, his best friend. James scrutinized the board, even though no pieces were moved yet. "The pawns are set up."

"Good observance sir," Jeffery said sarcastically. "Look here, the Castles are on the four corners of the board."

Habbleman wasn't playing chess, he was thinking it miles away. It was like a game to him. It was an abnormally fun game in which he had complete control of the field.

"The King is always the weakest piece," Habbleman stated to himself as in Detroit, James moved his King out of harm's way in the nick of time. He was forced to sacrifice two pawns, but at least the King was ok.

"That's one hell of a King," Habbleman spat angrily. "That Taylor kid wouldn't die. How many times must one be shot? Hmm, well, if the Queen it out of the way, everything is made a hell of a lot easier. The powerhouse must go down. That means you, James."

James stared at the board for a second as his Queen was moved off. "You took my Queen. I was careless."

Habbleman strut about the dark room, thinking deeply, "Of course, no smart chess game can be won without deep enough infiltration into the enemy camp. The King must be surrounded. The Knight, that Tool Man, and his lovely Bishop could also pose problems."

James, with his knight, knocked Jeffery's knight off the board, "You don't know how to use a knight correctly," James instructed. "They're difficult pieces to control, and only used when you know what you're doing."

Jeffery moved his bishop, and James' bishop took it. That left it open for Jeff's Castle to take it down. James laughed, "You asked for it." James moved a bishop to kill the castle, threatening the King. "Check."

"Threatening the King changes the game, and it falls into chaos," Habbleman recalled. "The player is worried, and is obliged to move the King out of harm's way. Even at the expense of others."

Jeff killed the threatening Bishop with his extra Knight, and got that one killed by James' other Bishop. The King was moved away, and the Bishop was useless. James moved it away."

"However, in the chaos, opportunity presents itself to both sides to win," Habbleman muttered to himself. "A Pawn can make it in, and take back a captured piece."

Jeffery handed James back his Queen.

"If the piece is back in the game, namely the Queen, the game turns around," Habbleman continued. "Because once the weak old King is trapped, the King is obliged to surrender."

James moved his last Knight and Bishop in, flanked by two pawns. Within a few moves, Jeffery was fooled, and lost his castles. James' castles moved in at appropriate positions. "Check." Everywhere Jeffery moved, his King was placed in Check once again. Finally, a castle was moved, and the King was trapped. "Checkmate," James finished.


	13. Best Friends

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 13: Best Friends**

Mark stayed true to Curly's request. He asked his mom over breakfast the next day to stay off, and Jill, taken-aback, agreed. Not that she had a choice. It was Curly's request, Mark took his side, and Curly was right there, listening to everything. Of course, Mark thought he caught a hint of the word 'traitor' in Jill's mouth.

Mark winked over at Curly, signaling the child to come and eat breakfast with the rest of them for the first time.

"Sp, when's Tool Time coming back on the air?" Curly asked first.

It was a rather brave and good attempt on his part, Randy thought. Curly was trying to initiate conversation with the Tool Man, and was likely to end up with the family involved.

"I have no clue," Tim said, surprised Curly was the one asking, but nonetheless pleased to answer, let alone have something to say during breakfast, Usually, they were too tired to talk.

Randy and Mark caught eyes, and they grinned for a second, and then both looked away. But, no one responded to Tim or Curly besides Tim himself. Everyone went quiet again, and Curly returned to his plate of porridge, and ate quietly. It was as if no one had spoken, Mark was at that point, questioning whether or not Curly really did ask Tim a simple question like that.

After breakfast, Randy went downstairs to use his computer. But he had his crutches with him. Surprised, Mark was the next to ask a question, "Why're you using crutches?"

Interested, Tim and Jill looked up. Randy was holding them as if he never healed his leg. He stopped, and grinned a bit, "Walking up and down the stairs put too much pressure on my legs. I'm going easy on that for a week or so."

He continued down to the basement room. Instead of following, Curly went outside with Mark. They took a seat on the swinging chair. Lawrence wasn't too far away. He was gazing out and around, making sure all was clear. Mark was pretty sure he was within ear shot, but didn't mind him. Lawrence threw a grin at Mark, and nodded at Curly in acknowledgement, and then continued gazing out.

Curly, once again, was the one to begin the talk. As they took their seats, Curly asked Mark, "So, what did happen with you and your brother with the gang?"

Mark was quiet. It didn't seem he was willing to talk about, but if he was going to succeed with Curly, it was best. He sighed, "Well, long story short, Randy and I got into a fight. He locked me out at night, and when he turned to let me back in, I was kidnapped. He felt guilty, and went after me. He found me, don't ask how, and he ran from Habbleman. He pursued us, and shot Randy twice. He was dying in the hospital for days, and I suffered a heart attack. Both of us pulled through though."

"Is that why you knew how I felt?" Curly asked silently

"Yeah, pretty much," Mark muttered. "But we're all family. You included. Don't ever think we'd turn our backs on you. No matter how many times you shut us out."

"'ppreciate it," Curly said quietly. "But I prefer being alone. Now, if you were to talk to me, I can accept. You're closer to my age at least, and know what I feel."

Mark shrugged, and sighed, "But, surely you realize that mom also knows. I mean, she's a psychologist. She's supposed to know this stuff. Why not give her a chance?"

"Because she pesters me," Curly said annoyed. "She won't leave me alone. I don't care what degree she's getting from what, I wanna be left alone. What's so hard in that simple statement for people to understand?"

"That's because we care about you," Mark answered simply. "Would you prefer it if we all ignored you, and let you live life by yourself with no help at all from anyone? C'mon."

Curly's first answer was yes, but he wasn't so sure. Would he prefer everyone leaving him alone? To be honest with himself, he couldn't decide. When he was alone, he wanted to be with people who understood. When he was with people, anyone, he wanted to be alone.

"When I'm with people, I wanna be alone," Curly stated quietly. Lawrence stopped gazing, and his head was still. Mark knew he was listening, and Wilson also seemed to be hearing a few words. "But when I'm alone, I wanna be with people. So, I go to your mom's 'therapy sessions,' and then refuse to cooperate, _because _I wanna be alone. So, I'm split."

"When Randy was unconscious in the hospital, I felt the same way," Mark said to Curly, quite honestly. "I never told anyone this before, except Randy, but he's my brother. I could only be by Randy, alone in the room with him." That gave Mark a sudden idea, "Hey, maybe you could visit their graves. Would that make you feel a bit better?"

Curly looked at Mark, surprised. He touched upon it. Even Curly didn't know what he wanted, and Mark figured it out. It was as if he was the older brother Curly never had.

"Now, I told you what I told only Randy, so keep it to yourself?" Mark asked.

Curly nodded, and said, "Only if you keep what I told you to yourself. And I might take you up on your offer, and visit the graves. I guess that'd be nice. A kind of- completion."

"You're a brother now, I think I'm kind of obliged to do that," Mark laughed.

While Mark was laughing, Curly was taken-aback. Mark really _was _the older brother he never had. Laughing, and keeping a secret. Curly couldn't help it. He grinned too, and finally, he could smile again. It's been over a month, but he could smile again. And finally, he moved over, and gave Mark one big hug. That stopped Mark laughing, and Curly said quietly, "Thank you, Mark. For understanding."


	14. The Dual Attack

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 15: The Dual Attack**

Mark and Curly quickly became best friends. Within a week, Curly had finally agreed to get a haircut. More open and engaging at the dinner table, he talked mostly to Mark, but he spoke, albeit reluctantly and tiredly, when talked to by anybody else, particularly Jill. He was less quiet, and more open. When a week had passed, after his haircut, Randy let him play a computer game.

Apparently, Randy and Curly made a deal. If he went to get a haircut with Jill and Mark, he'd be allowed to play Randy's computer for a bit every day. He was already hooked by watching Randy play every day, and he was tempted, so he agreed reluctantly. Of course, Jill didn't know that, nor would she have complained if she did.

Brad was still missing from the Taylor household. With him gone, everything was quite dull. It was a good thing Curly was brightening things up again, because no one knew how Brad had disappeared so easily.

The police under James were baffled, but James himself wasn't. He saw things in another way. In another chess game, as Jeffery took a knight, James stared at the taken knight. He had a pawn positioned well enough to take it back in one more move. He grinned, "That's it. Habbleman took Brad to prove a point."

"Sir, the game"-

"And I love it, because it gives me the best ideas," James said happily, getting up. "Brad was taken to prove a point. Habbleman wants to show us the security is no good, and to just give up the boys before worst happens.

"Well, what'll we do about it?" Jeffery asked. "We could just cooperate with the Lansing force, and assault the hospital. That'll end things quickly."

"No, that's what he'd want," James refused. "He'd kill the hostages he had, and we know two of them. Remember Heidi is still missing. And if something happens to Brad, it'll cost both of us our jobs. We have to be careful." He moved his pawn up one, and said, "Give the knight back."

Jeffery gave the knight, and then touched his Queen to kill the recently revived knight. But he stopped short of it when James fingered a threatening castle warningly.

The chess game was cut short by a loud shot from outside. Before James could look out the window to see what was happening, it shattered. He jumped back, and Jeffery ran in front. He poked his head out of the window, and surprised, he shot down twice.

"Sir, the gang is attacking!"

"What gang, we imprisoned them all!" James yelped. "I got no report of an escape."

"Just a few, like three or four."

"That's a little too few, isn't it?" James asked, shrugging. He looked out, and ducked his head as a shot narrowly missed him. "Whoa, ok, not a smart thing to do. Jeffery, go and command the cops outside. Make sure the three men out there are captured, and do not kill any of them."

As Jeffery left, James received a call. Privately thinking sarcastically what perfect timing it was, he picked up the phone, and listened intently and with shock to what Lawrence had to say.

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Jill was screaming. She ran frantically throughout the house, looking for Randy, Mark, and Curly. She found Randy and Curly ok. They were both in the basement, but Mark wasn't there.

"Where's Mark?" Jill demanded as Randy ran upstairs with her.

"He was at Wilson's," Curly answered, at her heels.

A loud shot was heart from outside the window of the guest room. Jill locked them both inside, and pocketed the key. She looked nervously outside. Two men were shooting at an officer. The officer was the olive-skinned woman from before, and one of the men looked vaguely familiar to Jill, but he was wearing a mask, and large clothing. She couldn't place a thought on whom it was.

She looked out, breathing heavily as the masked man fled the battle. "What's Mark doing at Wilson's?"

"He was with Easton and Wilson," Randy answered. "He's been going to them lately for help overcoming his handicap of having one eye."

"Jill, what's happening?" Curly asked, trembling.

"I d-don't know," Jill stuttered. "Tim is out, at least he's ok."

Outside quieted down, and looking out the window, Jill saw the olive-skinned woman was pocketing a revolver, and nodding triumphantly. She slowly unlocked the room. The minute she opened the door, a ring from the phone made her jump. She picked it up with a trembling hand. "Hello. Oh, hi Professor Easton." She breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes widened more than before, and looked around, heart pounding.

It was like her heart was going to explode from her chest. "What? No, I don't see him anywhere. Professor, when did you- oh… oh God. I'll call you back."

She slammed the phone back on the cradle, and ran outside. Tim was back, it seemed. He grinned, "Hi honey."

"Tim, Mark's gone," Jill said immediately to the point. "He disappeared. Easton just called me. He sent him home, but never got here."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

"Where're you calling from?" James demanded to Lawrence on the phone. "How did this happen? Why? I don't- well tell them to remain inside. No, I want no one leaving the house. They need food, I'll provide- no, do as I say. All remain inside."

Jeffery stood at the door, having arrived from a long finished battle. He stood rooted to the spot. What the hell was going on? Was the country at war? The way James was talking, you'd think Michigan broke away from the U.S. and joined Canada. He threw James a questioning look, but James waved his hand to signal to shut up for a bit.

"No! Do as I say. If you disobey orders, Larry, so help me… ok, good. I'm clear. Now, who died? Nobody. Good to hear. Scout all of Detroit. If he's not found, send word to Lansing. It's time to prepare for an attack on the closed down hospital."

He hung up, and stared at Jeffery. "Mark Taylor was kidnapped. Wilson and the good Professor had him for a visit. On his way back, he was taken away. I had a witness report a suspicious black car lacking a license plate. So, that's it. He's won."

Just then, the phone rang again, and James's hand flew to it before it finished the first ring, "What is it? What? How? Are you sure? What did he say? Escaped? Impossible. That's not- ok, ok, send them my regards. At least one thing goes well today."

He hung up, "Brad's been found."

Jeffery jumped, "What?"

"He escaped," James said simply.

"I kind of established that," Jeffery muttered. "Well, ok, then that's"-

Horrible," James finished promptly. "Jeffery, this is an order. DO not question till you arrive with them. I want you to go to Glenview Road, and make three arrests. Professor Easton, Wilson Wilson, and Brad Taylor."


	15. Mark

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 15: Mark**

Chaos reigned in the Taylor household once again. A weird sense of déjà vu lingered in the air as Tim and Jill rampaged through the house, looking for their son Mark. It must've been denial, because things looked hopeless. Mark had disappeared after leaving Wilson's house. Someone must've taken him. But how did they get past the security?

First Brad snuck out, and then returned home, only to get taken away by Lawrence for what he promised was questioning. Now, Mark snuck out, or worse, no one knew _if _he'd return home at all. Randy was standing beside Curly as Jill made a hysterical call to a neighbor across the street. Tommy's house or maybe Jeremy's. Tim called frantically out the door, but to no avail.

"I swear, if he's not home by evening, I'm calling everyone again," Tim vowed as he shut the door.

Randy stood rooted to the spot. Where was he? It was like the beginning, like last incident, all over again, only Randy wasn't tremendously guilty this time. But Mark was all so protective. It wasn't like him to run off. He must've been provoked, and kidnapped. It had to be against his will.

Like a falcon, a dark foreboding feeling hovered over them all, especially Randy, who had a very ominous feeling about this. He hoped so much that Mark was just hiding, or sneaking out, scaring everyone. But if he was, it was a real bad joke. He was earning himself a real bullying if it was. How could a kidnap happen under Lawrence's nose? It was just a small gang, no more than ten since Christmas, and the police force were after them. .

The whole thing made little sense to Randy now. Last time, he just had to play find and rescue, and it managed to be enough, he managed to be strong enough to make it through the whole fiasco alive, minus his legs, and that was made up for now. Last time, he saved his brother, pulled through, and saw the kidnapper arrested.

"If Habbleman kidnapped him again, I'm going to kill him," Randy muttered so only Curly could hear him.

Curly scoffed, "Wow, so the whole world is nuts. Ok, well I'll be downstairs waiting for the world to end. See ya."

"Well that was tactless!" Jill said angrily as she passed Randy to the staircase going upstairs.

Randy pounded the wall in anger, and followed his depressed roommate downstairs. He shook his head angrily. He wanted so bad to throw something, but couldn't bring himself to it. He pounded his fist on the bed angrily, and kicked the wall in anger, Curly watching with a half-knowing and half-amused expression on his face. The child scoffed, and covered his head in his pillows.

Randy sat back on his bed, against the railing at the front, and folded his arms. He looked almost childlike, sitting back with his arm folded. Curly poked his head out from the pillows, and peeked a look at Randy. He stopped himself laughing.

"You wanna laugh, now Mark's gone," Randy challenged, apparently catching the look on Curly's face suggesting a stifled laugh.

Curly scoffed, "No! I'm insulted. He was the only one who actually understood me, out of all you idiots."

"Word for the wise, Curls, don't insult those who're looking after you," Randy said angrily.

"Why? Because they might kick me out?" Curly challenged. "Well, good riddance. Personally, I'm this close to walking outside, and finding Mark myself. I'm surprised you're not doing that. You claim to be his brother!"

"I got lucky last time," Randy said defensively. "And it was my fault."

"Yeah well, if you hadn't offended him last time, all this probably wouldn't have happened," Curly stung back.

This touched a nerve. Randy shot him an angry look, and got up, "Fine, if that's how you see it, so be it." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving a surprised Curly feeling slightly guilty.


	16. The Questioning

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 16: The Questioning**

James sat across from Wilson in the interrogating room. Usually, it was filled with rough officers ready to beat the offender or suspect. This time, Wilson was spared the intimidation. The room was a small room, with just two chairs. On the left side was a glass window, behind which sat Easton and Brad in another room.

Wilson looked James in the eyes as James asked the first question, "When did Mark visit you, and for what purpose? What means did you use to achieve that purpose?"

"Well, my good Captain, Mark was seeking help over his handicap," Wilson answered calmly, as if this happened every day. "Ever since Christmas, he's been visiting once a week for help. Professor Easton was also a lot of help."

"What do you say about Easton?" James asked. "I heard he lived in a remote house off Grand Rapids. When did he live with you, and why?"

"Former student of his, and our styles of living are the same," Wilson answered simply. "But to Mark. Well, I usually help his half sight by playing him a few games of chess. Nothing sharpens the eyes than a good chess game of wits and cunning. Which, by the way, I think he has a pawn of mine. I can't find it anywhere."

James widened his eyes, "Chess game?" When Wilson nodded, James smirked, "You owe me a game. Go fetch Easton for me, and wait there with Brad Taylor. I'll want him later."

Wilson, with no complaint, left. Easton arrived a minute later. Easton looked same as always. Shallow wide facial hair around his face. Though in his sixties, he emanated a wave of wisdom. As a retired Professor, he would know how best to deal with Mark.

James leaned forward, and asked him the same question, "What were your methods of helping Mark Taylor with his eyesight?"

"Well, Wilson would play him chess," Easton began, bowing his head. "But I would solve puzzles with him. I mean really hard puzzles, like over a thousand pieces. They really get your mind's eye going, and take great physical eyesight. It would improve his confidence in himself, and his self-esteem. It's Psychological."

James nodded, and sighed, "Very interesting. Then, I ask you, he made it to your house earlier?"

Easton nodded immediately, "You can ask anyone. Jill knew of Wilson's efforts, and was approved even by her doctor. He arrived earlier, and left safely. However, I admit it was unwise of us not to see him off. I believed him safe in this area. The cops were too near for a kidnap to be successful, and I did not anticipate a coup on the area."

James nodded, eyeing Easton hardly. "Yes, you're right. Ok, get me Brad Taylor."

"Thank you, Captain James," Easton said respectfully and left kindly. Brad appeared another minute later.

"Brad Taylor," James begun officially. "Do you know why I arrested you?"

Brad shook his heads quietly. He seemed almost unable to speak. His mouth was half open, but only a yelp came out. He gulped fearfully, and sat down across from James.

"Brad, I arrested you because I believe Habbleman is using you for something," James said honestly. "I'll be honest here. It seems unlikely that you could escape so easily, and make it back home from Lansing to Detroit. Especially because the officers are searching those areas. If you were escaping, most likely by foot, you would've surely been found. Agreed?"

Brad nodded. Still, he didn't speak. James continued, "So, it is only fitting that Habbleman let you go to accomplish something, in return possibly for the lives of your brothers. What did he ask for?"

Brad shook his head, mouth tightly shut. Then, after James staring him down, said softly and quietly, "I- I can't tell."

James nodded, "Very well, then. I have no choice but to arrest you. If Habbleman is using you for something, under the expense of your brothers, that means Mark's life is in no danger. Correct? However, it also means that he won't blame you if I arrested you before you could possibly fulfill his means. I shall wait for Mark's return."

"He won't return," Brad said fearfully. "Habbleman has what he wants now. He- he demands a hundred thousand dollars, and- and his entire g-gang freed. Then he'll return Mark safely."

James laughed. His laugh was quick, and almost sheepish. No one would think from first glance he was the Captain of Police. "You and I both know this gang will be used to take the police on, and then he'll kill you all at the end regardless. Does he think me foolish? I'm sorry Brad, but I must keep you here. Your family can visit you every day for as long as they like. You will be given good food, and good protection. You are not a prisoner. Think of this as a home. Understand?"

Brad nodded, almost relieved.

"Wilson and Easton must also stay with you," James said regretfully. "It's for the best, I'm afraid. To keep Habbleman off of us. Understand?"

"Yes," Brad whispered.

James took a seat in his office five minutes later, a chess game all set up. As the pieces were being moved to confront each other once again, a knock sounded at the door, and Lawrence entered.

"Ah, Lawrence," James greeted. "So, is the assault ready?"

"No sir," Lawrence said calmly. "We've just found out. The hospital is Lansing is abandoned. He ditched the place. We believe it was recent. Mark is with him. Also, we found a pawn, like a chess piece."

James widened his eyes, "WHAT? DAMN IT ALL!" He jumped up, and overturned the chessboard in anger, huffing and puffing angrily. He pounded the wall in anger, and eyed Lawrence angrily, "Gone. Chess piece? What the bloody- ok, ok. Chess piece."

"Yes sir," Lawrence nodded, wide eyed, apparently frightened James may start throwing things.

"That proves everything," James muttered. He mustered a small smile, despite at having apparently been beaten. "Mark had a chess piece with him. Tell Wilson and Easton they are free to go. Brad stays arrested."

"Why sir?" Lawrence questioned. "If I may ask."

"Here's the scoop," James began. "The gang attacked the station and the Taylor's at once. They attacked the Taylor's to focus officers on the attackers, and not Wilson residence, where Mark was at the time. They attacked the station so we couldn't send backup immediately. We were fooled. Further, Wilson's and Easton's stories tie up well, and now we see Mark had proved it to us. Habbleman left the piece to tell us he does have Mark. But he didn't know the piece didn't belong to Mark, and he knew not that Wilson was playing him chess. Mark was indeed playing chess, but Brad as good as told me that Habbleman is using him."

"But if Habbleman is using Brad, and he kidnapped Mark," Jeffery started. "Then, he obviously doesn't have his goal yet. He wants something else. Randy?"

"Randy," James agreed.

"But why does he want Randy?" Jeffery asked.

"Probably to replay the game he had going with them before," James answered confidently. "To show them they were lucky, and teach them a lesson. I'd bet the station on it. If I know Habbleman- Ok, look at it this way," he said when his officers looked skeptical. "He wants, at the moment, his gang freed, and a hundred thousand dollars. What after? Well, he'll be back to square one, before this whole kidnap problem happened. It'll be Christmas all over again. Therefore, you can anticipate he will once more go for the kids."

Jeffery and Lawrence exchanged glances, and James continued, "To get to Randy, who is being watched by everyone, especially his father, he'd need to lure him out. I have no clue how he manages to kidnap easily, but however he does it, he has to do it again to get what he wants. I think he took Mark to get on Randy's nerves. He's trying to get Randy to come to him. If that doesn't work, then the next target is another someone Randy is close to."

"There's no one else except"-

"Curly Halmes."


	17. Tears

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 17: Tears**

_**July 15**__**th**__** 1996:**_

_**Randy's POV: **_

_Is Curly depressed or something? Well, ok, stupid question. Of course he is. He's been through a lot, that kid. I kinda feel bad for him. If he hadn't lost his parents…_

_If I hadn't locked Mark out half a year ago, this wouldn't have happened. Curly was right. It was all my fault. But it makes little sense. Curly claoims some blame too. According to him, he begged his parents to take him to the pool, even though they were both tired. They still took him, and died that same trip. Well, I guess that's enough to make him feel guilty. _

_I do want to talk to him, but he said he only wanted to talk to Mark. You'd think he'd talk to me though as Mark is kidnapped. I got him with Mark, and it's because of me that he accepted Mark as a friend. If Curly could just see me as a guy he could talk to. I could be his confidant. His keeper. But he's not interested. _

_I'm here now, sitting on my bed, in the early hours of the morning, bored to death. Mark is gone, and most probably in Habbleman's clutches. I have no clue what to do anymore. Curly was so close to making me leave that day. But I figured that if he pressured me into leaving, he'd feel it was more his fault, and go after me, getting himself kidnapped or killed. _

_Come to think, I wonder what'll happen to Curly. Will he be ok? I'm worried about him. He seems so gothic emo now. I swear, if he was my age, all he'd need are black clothes, and voila. At least he's only eight, and that's why mom wants to help him immediately, and is in one hell of a hurry to do so. _

_If Curly dies… I'd never forgive myself. I know it'd be my fault somehow if he does get killed. I watch as he sleeps his small death. Yeah, it makes me feel worse. I feel a new emotion. I must protect him. I have to do whatever I can to protect him. I can't let him get kidnapped or killed whatever happens. I just wonder; what'll I do if that resolution costs me my life?_

_Curly wakes up, stirring a bit, and sits up groggily on the bed. He stares at me tiredly. I sigh, and say quietly, "Had a good dream, Curly?"_

"_They're usually about m'parents," Curly muttered._

"_An alternate life, you mean?" I ask. "How things would've been if- you know"-_

"_Yeah, and that adds Mark to the dream too," Curly says miserably. "If he hadn't been kidnapped, we'd probably be having breakfast by now."_

_At that moment, mom comes downstairs. She knocks on the already open door, and says, "I heard your voices. Breakfast is ready."_

"_I don't want anything," Curly mutters. _

_I surprise myself by nodding my agreement. I find myself suddenly not hungry any longer. I just wanna sit down, and wait for life to end. Maybe this will all turn out to be a bad dream, and I'll wake up, and see Curly on the other hand, happily for once. _

_He was so happy with Mark around. He still didn't laugh, but he smiled, he spoke, talked, and even conversed with mom and dad. Now, it's back to the usual Curly. _

_Mom walks upstairs, muttering to herself. I look at Curly, and rest my eyes on him for a bit, until the kid says "It's rude to stare."_

"_Talk to mom, Curly," I say tiredly. _

_Curly opens his mouth to huff and puff as usual, but I shut him up, "Look dude, she's been trying all the time to get you to confide in her. It's her job. She looks after you, and bathes you even, feeds you. The least you can do to repay her is confide in her."_

"_I'm not going to"-_

"_I'm not in the mood to argue," I say over him. _

"_But he surprises me by yelling back, "THEN DON'T ARGUE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Oh, crap," I exclaim in surprise. _

"_I'm trying to live by myself, and I would if your mom didn't seem the need to be so nosy," Curly yelled at me. It hurts me hearing him say these things. Does he hate us that much? _

"_You seemed fine when Mark was here," I argue. _

"_I thought you don't wanna argue," Curly challenged me. _

"_I lied," I say back. _

_In response, Curly throws a pillow at me. Well, are we pillow fighting? He grabs another, and throws it at me too. I parry it with my own, grinning, "Alright, pillow fighting. First step to friendship."_

"_I hate you," Curly yelled. _

_And with that, he runs upstairs. I'm feeling hurt at what he said about me, and mom, and how he acts like Mark never existed in his life. That's an insult to his memory. Acting as if he never existed is like saying he died, and I know he's alive. Habbleman wouldn't kill him… yet. _

_Nonetheless, I feel a little clever. I forced him upstairs, right into the Lion's Den. He usually avoids upstairs, but it's either upstairs, or an annoying me. At least upstairs, he as a chance of being in a quiet environment; or at least, a snowball's chance in hell. But I do know mom heard us, and she will confront him. He'll be forced to confide in her. If he meets dad first, and he comes on him, he may fail, but it'll weaken him for mom. _

_I want to sneak upstairs and spy on them all, just to see what's happening. You know, if I didn't want to enter Journalism, I'd consider detective work. James would love me. Heh. Well, can't have everything. I think I'll wait it out down here. If things go perfectly, I'll be able to hear Curly yelling down here anyway, so who cares where I am? _

_Yeah, I think I'll wait. _

_A/N: There will be a wait alright. I'm kinda having writer's block here, a few chapters ahead. Running out of ideas. Ah, the enemy of all writers. Writer's block. I'm more than open to ideas, do if anyone has ideas that may fit into this story, let me know. I have vague images of what the ending would be, but I'm not sure how to get there. _


	18. Have Some Respect

**The Kidnap**

**Chapter 18: Have Some Respect**

_**July 15**__**th**__** 1996:**_

_**Curly's POV:**_

_Randy makes me so mad sometimes. Why couldn't it have been he who was kidnapped? Why Mark? And why does everything always have to happen to me? Why am I the orphan? Why am I the one who gets stuck with an imposing and nosy family? Why am I- you know what, complaining doesn't help. It never helps. If there's anything I learned from lilfe, it's that complaining gets you nowhere. Bad things happen, and the guy just has to get over it. _

_Now, I was born in the south. Kentucky actually. We had a home in Michigan, and I have no aunts or uncles. Both my grandparents are dead. Michigan was our summer retreat, where we could fish by the lake, night fishing sometimes, and swim in pools, and beaches. Now, I was brought down to Earth in the harshest way possible. _

_My dad was always a religious guy, and so was my mom. My dad used to live on a farm, but left that life when he married my mom. They had me, and they'd take me camping on a farm area sometimes in the spring. Did I forget to mention I was boarding schooled? Well, I was. _

_Anyway, after arguing with that Randy, I leave upstairs, right into his father. Damn it. Why couldn't it have been Jill? But then, I'm not in the mood for her right now either. _

"_What's your hurry," Tim asks. _

_So, I demand to him to go away, and put on my best dirty face. I turn away, but Tim turns me around by the shoulder, and faces me, "You know, we're just trying to help. I'm surprised you'd reject us so much, when we can help you."_

"_No one can help me," I yell. I struggle to turn away, but he keeps me in place. What is this, an assault? He's making me hate them all more than I did before, if that's possible. _

"_Jill's been trying to help nonstop," Tim complains to me, and he goes on, as if he's right. "Randy's been trying, and even Mark tried. He actually made some progress with you, and you finally come out of your shell. When Mark is kidnapped, you insult his memory by bringing yourself down more. Lighten up, will you?"_

_I start fighting. Who is he to attack me like that? When did he even care? All he cares about is blowing things up, and making a fool of himself. All he's good for is laughter, and I haven't got much of that right now, so he has no place in my life. Besides, last Sunday, he frigging yelled aloud in the Chruch, because the Lions lost a save. What. A. Freak. _

_I struggle more violently, that Tim lets go, and calls Jill. Great. I gotta get downstairs. Between Jill and Randy, I'll take Randy. At least he's less annoying, and he tends to give up if I yell. Jill doesn't. _

_But by the time I break away from Tim's grasp, I end up in Jill's. I drop down, wailing. I cry so hard. Why doesn't anyone understand? Don't they give a damn? It's like they take it all for granted. Even when their boys are gone, arrested, or kidnapped, and then return, they still act like nothing had happened. So pitiful. Like they don't care!_

_Jill picks me up gently, and ruffles my hair. Wow, it's been ages since anyone did that. Since grandma died, everyone just said hi, or gave me five or something. It feels weird. _

_I'm still sobbing when Jill said calmly, "We care about you. We're trying to help you. And we won't give up. You have to understand. The world isn't over. Even for you. Just face up, and talk to us."_

"_Ok, ok," I cry, still shaking, and I start stuttering, "I-I'll talk. Just l-leave me a-alone."_

_An hour later, I return downstairs. But, it isn't to a messy room I came down to as usual, but a clean one. Beside the bed is a small red bag. I take little notice. Instead, I sit down on my own bed. _

"_So, did you talk to mom?" Randy asks me. _

_I nod slowly. "Yeah, I-I did." And I guess it won't hurt telling Randy either. "I was born in Kentucky. I'm eight, and I was here for a summer holiday. We went night fishing, and boating, and swimming and everything. The one time in the year when we actually connect to the world itself. I stayed home all the time in Kentucky. Weekday Boarding school, and Bible study was my life. By weekday, I mean a boarding school where I spend the weekdays at school, and return home for the weekends. Then, my parents die, and I'm stuck in a strange state. I just want out."_

"_Michigan isn't so bad," Randy says in an assuring way. I wish I could believe him, but with people like Habbleman, and stupid cops, I really don't think so. No, they're all nuts. _

_I move my eyes to his bag, and ask, "Are you going somewhere?"_

_To my slight surprise, Randy actually nods. But, where the hell? Randy smiles guiltily, and says, "I'm going to do what I did last time. I'm gonna find Mark. Only this time, I got a lead."_

_I try to talk, but he interrupts, "And listen, Curly. You stay here. If you have any respect towards me, mom, dad, or your parents' memory or Mark's memory, you'll stay here where it's safe, and don't for God's sake go outside. Stay safe, in here. If you died, I'd never forgive myself. Neither would Mark. He cared so much about you, and tried his best to talk to you. When you talked, you came out of your shell. Stay true to his memory, and do what he wanted you to do. Keep with mom, and don't do anything stupid."_

_I scoff, but he moves closer to me, and gives me a hug. It lasts for a few seconds, and then he breaks away, and says, "I don't think God likes people committing suicide, huh?"_

_With that, he scoops up his bag, and leaves out. I know he'll have no trouble dodging the cops. After all, the kidnappers did it. In broad daylight. Evening was nearing. It couldn't be so hard, could it? No, not in the dark. The cops couldn't see as well, flashlight or no flashlight. _

_Yet, he's right. Mark wouldn't want me to do something stupid. But when did I listen? Randy doesn't even understand me. He thinks just because I'm from the south, I'm religious. I'm eight. I'm a child who doesn't listen to his superiors. Further, I'm not killing myself. I'm trying to help. If anything, that'll get me good points, won't it? Yeah, I'm following him, and he can't do anything about it. _


	19. Randy

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 19: Randy**

Curly was quite firm on his resolve. He followed Randy out at a good distance. Once or twice, Randy stopped, and he ducked behind a tree or a bush soundlessly. Curly wasn't sure if Randy knew he was there or not. But if he did, he couldn't do anything. The further they got from the house, the better Curly felt. Randy couldn't drag him all the way, could he? Would he?

As for Randy, he knew full well Curly would follow anyway. He didn't like to argue, and Randy was grateful for any help. At least he'd have company this time around. He couldn't stop Curly even if he wanted to anyway. He knew Curly would scream and pout and yell until Randy let him come along. Since Randy was not in that mood, he had to let Curly come. He just hoped he didn't regret it.

Randy stopped once they were long way off. The Detroit Metropolis was in his sights. He turned his head a little bit, and called, "Yo, Curly. You can come out. Hiding won't help anyone."

Curly stepped out from the bushes slowly. He went red, and stepped toward Randy who was fazing at him in an accusatory way. Curly seriously should not have come. Curly sighed, and said, "I- I can't stay away. I have to help. Please."

Randy shrugged, and he pat Curly's back, "Fine. Come with me."

Randy and Curly set off together down the road. Yeah. This adventure would be a lot less lonely than the last. Even when Randy did find Mark last time, they were in a problem, and he was still lonely. Now, he had Curly to talk to, and they both had a common goal.

Nonetheless, Randy soon realized quite quickly how stupid he was being. Even if he was to try to find Mark again, and even if he did have a lead and an idea of where Habbleman was, he had no tent. No place to sleep. Not that he needed shelter. It was the summer this time around, so he didn't need a cover, or shelter or anything. This wouldn't be as unmerciful as the last.

He kept an image of Mark in his mind as they sat against a tree. He sighed as one last car whizzed past. He tried to keep in his mind that this was better than last winter, but the absence of the tent loomed over him. He had half the mind to go back home and get one, but evening was nearing. Just as Randy was about to tell Curly they were heading back, Curly pulled out of a blue bag what looked familiar to Randy.

Randy laughed out loud in relief and surprise. It was a blue tent. He leapt forward and hugged the child. Curly went red again. "Well, you were a real idiot going out without a tent or food, so I took the liberty of packing some supplies."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Randy leaving had ushered forth a chain reaction that drove Jill to hysterics. It took her an hour to realize that Randy was missing. She would've thought a kidnap was possible, but Curly was missing too. She made an immediate worried call to Captain James to tell him what happened.

James listened with rapt attention, and responded when she was done, "Ok. Lock your doors and your windows. That's all your kids, so a threat isn't posed to you any longer…"

Tim stood by the phone, listening to Jill solemnly. He knew what Habbleman wanted, and even with a few men left, he was about to get it. The front door opened, and three officers walked in with Wilson and another familiar face. An old friend and helper from the last incident, Professor Easton had arrived.

Jill put the phone on speaker, so that all could hear James' direct orders. "It's best if the neighbors stay in the same house. I want all officers to take residence in the Wilson residence. The good Professor should stay with Wilson in the Taylor residence. Reasons are for protection. The only boy currently safe is in custody here at the station, and its best for it to stay that way. With the other three gone, all the gang's activities will be focused on the station to get Brad back. "

"Yes sir," Officer Olivia nodded, and she led her men out.

"This is an interesting development," James said to his friend Jeffery as he set up yet another chess game. Jeffery set the pieces up.

"No doubt about it," Jeffery responded. "Randy and Curly disappeared. Brad is in custody. Mark is kidnapped once again. I think he has an issue with Mark. He wants something from that kid."

"What would an eleven year-old have that Habbleman can't get," James questioned. "This is a vengeful matter. He's luring Randy and Curly right to him. They're walking into danger, and we're no closer to catching Habbleman than we were half a month ago."

James knew what he was talking about, however; as a day later, he received in the mail a surprising letter from someone he did not expect to be so bold as to write to him. There was an address and everything. It came from an area in Battle Creek, Michigan.

_Hello old friend,_

_Yes, it's me. Your other half. Remember at school when we were James Squared. Such a rivalry, we could seriously cancel each other out one day. That's Math's isn't it? Put a square root and a squared number and they both disappear. Like chess, when pieces are in motion, and both are aiming for the elimination of the King. _

_But I'm growing sentimental. We both know the kids have disappeared, and the Taylor's are children-less. This means I want nothing to do with that house anymore. All the kids are out, and three of them are on their way to me. All I asked for was one tool from that foolish missing link of an ape-man, and I get squat. Well, you lose, James. You've lost the battle, and I'm winning the war. I'm winning the game. I'll get back to you._

_-James Habbleman-_


	20. A Battle Lost

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 20: A Battle Lost**

The letter surprised James a great deal. James had widened his eyes a great deal that they were in danger of popping out. When Lawrence and Jeffery walked into his office with the news, James' face contracted, making it look lined and aged. He looked as though he might have a seizure. Indeed, he was suppressing a shaking out of anger. But he couldn't hold it in for long.

He kicked the wall in such anger and surprise that even Lawrence backed away. "Damn it! Crap! Crap it all! He's won."

"Whoa, sir, with all due respect," Lawrence started.

James cut him off, "He wanted this, don't you see? He killed a couple, leaving their son behind. A first blow to Curly, who he expected to be adopted by the Taylor's. Then what happens? I ask you?"

"He kidnapped Brad," Jeffery nodded.

"But we got him back"-

"No," James interrupted again. Jeffery shook his head at Lawrence. James continued, "He allowed us to take him back, remember? We expected us to put him in custody, as a dirty betrayal to Brad on his part. He attacked the house and the station with just four men total. Next thing we know, he's taken Mark. Yet another blow to Randy and Curly, who just established friendship with the kid. If he planned for this- it couldn't have been better timing to emotionally force the boys out of the house. On top of that, this letter can explain everything!"

He handed the letter to Jeffery. Jeffery read it, eyes widening in surprise too, and face showing disgust. He looked up from it at his friend, and said, "But then that means"-

"Right. Someone who was assigned to watch the Taylor's let Habbleman know of the events," James muttered. "That either Lawrence or Olivia. Jeffery, you're in the station, under my twenty-four hour watch, and have my full confidence here in the station."

Lawrence widened his eyes, staring in disbelief at James. "_I _am under suspicion?"

James stared straight back fearlessly, and unflinchingly, "Yes, you are under suspicion, Lawrence. And I intend to take measures to root the traitor out. I am alerting the family to this at once."

James wasn't the only one who mailed the Taylor residence. With Randy and Mark gone, Habbleman took the time to send a letter directly to the Taylor's. But it came two days after James' letter, which read:

_Dear Taylor's,_

_I am aware that the kids have run away, and this put all of you in a safe-zone. Habbleman will no longer target your house, but the station, as we still have Brad in custody. However, somehow Habbleman learned of the departure. He recently sent me a letter referring to it. As their departure was not made public, I have reason to believe that someone passed him the information._

_This brings me to warn you all. Do not do anything hasty. Your movements are no longer secret._

_-James_

Two days later, Habbleman sent a letter directly to the Taylor residence, admitting everything James had deduced. But he seemed to be laughing, had the letter been given voice.

_Taylor's,_

_This is the first time I message you directly, so let me be clear and as friendly as possible. James is right. There is a traitor among the security around your house. I knew everything, and acted accordingly. You have what I want, but you have me wrong. I have no business with your kids, and it's so easy to get them all back safely. All of them can live. Brad can live and go out of custody. Randy can return home. Curly can return home and have a happy life again. Mark will be sent back whole. All I ask is one thing._

_Dr. Timothy Taylor. I write directly to you now. You know full well what I desire, and I will get it one way or another, I promise you. I can get it peacefully and diplomatically, or by force. If I am to resort to force, half your kids will die. If you hold any respect toward your family's well-being, and their survival, you will hand me what I want. Understand?_

_-James Habbleman-_

But there were other plans being made. Plans that were brave, but quite stupid. Tim Taylor left the house two minutes after the phone call. He feigned getting groceries, but a note was left for Jill explaining everything. The least he could do was be honest, because he may not return home to begin with. But if Habbleman wanted a tool, and he was going to threaten his kids to get it, what else could be done.

Jill walked in the garage to put away the laundry when she saw atop of the machine a note in Tim's messy handwriting.

_Hi honey,_

_I've gone away. Don't try to stop me. If the kidnapper wants the tool, and he's threatening Randy and Curly and Mark, there's not much else we can do. Please don't think any less of me. I got nothing else to lose now except you, so don't go out after me. If I'm gone, he has nothing to do with anyone else in the house. _

_If you see me again, I promise you, it will be with all four boys. _

_-Tim-_

Tim's departure put James right where Habbleman wanted him. With the traitor among the police, and the unwise option of lifting the security, James was with the dogs.

In response, James did the only thing he could. He sent Lawrence and Olivia back to the station to keep an eye on both of them. This set the wheels of battle in motion, and the king of the station came under direct threat. The game of chess was coming to a dramatic close, and only one could win. Tim left, Brad was in custody, Randy and Curly were missing, most likely out searching for Mark, who was kidnapped.

Far away, in an unknown location in Battle Creek, Habbleman beat Mark once more, giving hell to the child who outwitted him before. How he couldn't wait till Randy joined him. But he had other matters to attend to. The security was lifted for two hours before more officers would be sent, but taking Olivia and Lawrence was a quick move, and had to be so. James Peters had to lift them before appointing new guards in case something worse happened. He allowed Lawrence to watch over the house as one man before other officers would overtake him.


	21. Monologues

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 21: Monologues**

_A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I usually don't take two weeks to update, but I spent those two weeks coming up with a great excuse. My computer got broken. Yeah, that's it. It got broken. The harddrive failed. Honestly, it's been having problems, and it finally broke down. It took two weeks to fix it, but it's finally done, and working as good as ever. Without further ado, Chapter 21. _

Four boys. Four monologues. Four problems. A four-way battle of smarts. Mark was kidnapped. Randy and Curly disappeared, obviously to look for Mark. Tim left the house to attempt to put a stop to this. Brad was in custody. James Peters was against Habbleman, Randy, with Curly under him, tried finding Mark without the police. Randy distrusted the police since Christmas. Tim meanwhile, was in the car all day, on his way to his second home, the Tool Time set, recently closed down. He knew not if the set would ever reopen, but if he didn't make it, things were quite dark.

_**Brad's Monologue: **__Alone. Imprisoned. Randy always joked about who would get into prison first when we were little, but it wasn't like I wanted this. We were just kidding. Ever since Christmas, things have changed, and I never liked the change. _

_I attack Mark on Randy's behalf, and Randy fights me back, because Mark had him dorkified. Next thing we know, Mark is kidnapped. We await worriedly for the police to call, and the next thing we notice is that Randy disappeared and the tent is gone. I gotta give Randy credit there. I never would've braved the cold outside for Mark. Not that I hate him, but I would've felt helpless. What could I do? _

_I still think Randy was lucky finding him, especially judging by the story he tells me happened. He found Mark, and brought him back after a hard ordeal in the hospital, where the kidnapper just didn't know when the hell to quit. Gang or not gang, stage a confrontation with the Lansing Police Department just to kill these kids. And what does he want from dad? Why did he kidnap mom and dad that day? I still never understood. I've been kept in the dark all the time these days. _

_All in the dark. Always. Why? I have no clue? Why am I always in the dark? Randy and Mark are always together now. Always trying to help each other through. Heh. I never thought Randy and Mark would get along. But then again, we were children, and Mark was the dork. In reality, the two have so much in common. I guess I gotta come to terms with stuff. I'm the older brother. I gotta go ahead through life, and look back to correct my little brothers. That's my role. And now, I got three little brothers. Three. _

_I never, ever thought that the whole kidnapping problem would get a random child from Lansing involved. Poor kid. I gather he's a southerner from Kentucky, but I never really talked to him. For the most part at least. I don't got time for kids like him. He's very young. Too young for my taste. If he was a little more cheerful, he'd be quite hyper I bet. _

_I was out of the house most of the time though, so I don't know much about Curly. I do wonder if he ever came out of his shell. James told me recently that Mark had been kidnapped, and Randy and Curly went to look for him, so I'm guessing that Curly is a little more open. I guess that's good. Speaking of Curly, is that his real name? If so, what kind of name is that? I'm pretty sure that's a nickname, but I never asked him. I guess I'll find out eventually. _

_**Mark's Monologue: **__Well, I guess I was right. Randy and I would not make it through the summer. He saved me once, and that was great of him. He won't save me again. Not even if he tries. Habbleman has guards now. I'd be surprised if Randy managed. No. I'm certain now that Habbleman will kill me in the end, and Curly would be left to Randy. _

_If only this didn't happen. If only Randy didn't lock me out in the first place. Vut then I guess that if he didn't lock me out, we'd never be this close. If we could just get through this safely, everything could go back to normal, and the whole problem would be a blessing rather than a curse. I fight with Randy and Brad, he locks me out, and I get kidnapped. _

_I get beaten, Randy looks for me, and by some miracle he finds me. He pursues up because the idiot just doesn't know when to quit. He wants a tool, buy it from Binford. Why go through so much trouble to get the tool _and _money._

_At least we're closer now. It's about time really. We have quite a bit in common. We really are brothers, we just never realized. Heh. And ultimately, I become a big brother. That was surprising. _

_When mom and dad asked Brad, Randy and I about adopting Curly, we were split. Brad wasn't up for it, Randy was in between, and I welcomed it. Finally, a younger brother. Ultimately, dad went out to Wilson and asked him. Professor Easton was there, and they told me to accept it. So he did, and Curly came to live with us. _

_Curly. I was quite annoyed with him at first, but he's a good kid. And he finally came out of his shell thanks to me. He became fun to be around, and different for us. Not bad different, but different. He's from Kentucy after all. The south. The farm. _

_When Randy told me to attempt to talk to him, I thought he went back to his old self and started playing practical jokes on me again. But I tried, and I succeeded. He just needed to know that someone knew how he felt. I certainly did. I brought him out of his shell, and he started being the life of the family. He talked to us all during dinner, asked questions we were never asked before, and even answered ours, he even watched television with us and picked his favorite shows. Educational television. That was something Randy and I could relate him on. I can't believe he likes sports. Baseball's Cleveland Indians seems to be his favorite. _

_Now, as I lay on the floor, bruised and beaten, awaiting my last minutes, I wish Curly and Randy would get along, so when I die, Curly would still be ok. I love that kid._

_**Randy's Monologue: **__I just wanna say one thing. Does that idiot dumb ass Habbleman ever, ever quit? Does he plan to? He is really starting to piss me off. Not only because he kidnapped Mark again, but because he's still after us. You'd think he'd go for dad directly, but he picks on us, and threatens to kill us. I have no clue what he wants. _

_Does he want the tool? Does he want dad? Does he want Mark? Why doesn't he go after me? I was the idiot snot-nosed brat who ruined his plans? Why Mark? If only I didn't lock him out. It all comes back to that. Sure we wouldn't be as close, but we'd be safe. But then, there's Curly. If we could both just go through this and survive, this whole thing could be a blessing. _

_Curly's such a good kid. I like him. I know he doesn't like me much, but I'm sure that can change. I gotta hand it to Mark. He did it. I didn't think he'd be able to when Curly started bad-mouthing us, but he did it. I really underestimated him. _

_I was kind of split with regards to Curly being adopted. I didn't know about it, and I was wondering if he'd butt in conversations the family was having. I felt like the privacy was being taken away. I can see I'm mistake now. We had privacy with or without him, and he turned out to be a good kid. He shares dad's interest in tools, because he lived on the farm, and technology wasn't abundant there. _

_I have to say this. I love those two. Mark is such a good kid. I just wish he wouldn't get kidnapped so much. I mean, does he have to go a second time? Not that I'm as worried as last time. Now, I'm with Curly looking for him. This time we got a lead at least, and I'm not as worried. If Habbleman wanted to kill Mark, he would've done so by now. I doubt killing is his scheme right now. But then, what is?_

_**Curly's Monologue: **__All I really want is to live in peace. No kidnapper. No yelling. No screaming. No fright. No troubles. Just to remain at home. Mark, Randy, and even Brad at home as well, Tim and Jill to give me a break, and allow me to open up by myself. _

_When I first heard I was moving in with a family of five, I thought I was entering into a nightmare, but I was wrong. Mark is a good guy. I like looking up to him as an older brother. Randy is ok, but he's kind of hot-tempered around me. Even now, as we're looking for _his _brothers, he's still in a bad mood. _

_When this is all over, I think I'm gonna spend most my time with Mark. But Jill asked me if I'd consider going to boarding school if I needed a break from the family. It would suck, but I'll bet they'd want a break from me, and keep life as normal as possible. Either way, I'll consider it. _


	22. Hostage Situation

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 22: Hostage Situation**

Randy and Curly were not the only ones who left the house. Neither was Tim. What stupefied James Peters was that Officer Lawrence also left the house. That was just the beginning. Lawrence left the house at the beginning of the two-hour absence of any officers, and within fifteen minutes, out of the bushes, three men walked straight into the house, guns pointed at the residents inside.

"This is a hostage situation," a man announced gruffly.

Jill found herself forced against the wall, gun pointed directly at her chest. "Not a word."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Tim had his car windows tinted and color repainted so no one could recognize the car. Afterwards, he parked at the back of the tool time set, and shut the door.

Tim walked into the empty tool time set. The set was usually abuzz with excitement before a new show. Now, it was dark and dead. He knew his way around the set simply because it was like a second home to him. He made his way to the tool archives and looked around.

He walked to a corner where a large safe-like box stood. He, Tim, was one of the few people Bud trusted with the combination. He put the numbers in, and opened it quietly.

The tool that was promoted on Tool Time so long ago was about to disappear. He took it out, and shut the door quietly. Locking it back into place, he left the set, large metallic tool in hand.

Tim left the back way, and into his car, taking care to have the tool in the back out of sight from the police. He made to start the car when he stopped. He almost forgot.

Tim opened his door, and walked over to the back of the car. He never knew how he managed to do this without feeling guilty. It had to be because it was urgent. He placed his hands on the license plate, stopped hesitantly, and then before he could reconsider, ripped it off. Now maybe Habbleman would feel it safe to talk to stop this car. Anyone with a ripped license plate would lure him over.

Satisfied and convinced he would not be seen, he climbed back into the car and drove off. Hopefully, the police would keep off, and Habbleman would come forward. It really was worth a try.

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

The house was not its usual lively self. It was dark. It was evening, and the men still demanded answers. What was worse? No one knew the answers. No one could give more than they knew.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Taylor," a brown man with a black moustache said gruffly. "All we ask for is answers. You can give them to us, or"-

"I told you we don't know," Jill said, almost yelling, tearfully.

"Indeed," the man said quietly. He seized the phone, and dialed the station number. He tapped his foot on the floor for half a minute, and then spoke abruptly, "Get me your Captain. Now!"

Everyone, friend and foe, watched as the moustache man spoke over the phone to what seemed to be James. "Captain James. This is Herbert Wise. You're going to listen, and you're going to listen well. The Taylor family is under arrest by our men. Habbleman will take up residence in this household shortly, and there is nothing you will do. If anything happens, anything against us, the people over here die. That's a promise and I won't hesitate. I've killed before."

James apparently had something to say. Herbert leaned against the wall, and then suddenly stood straight, "I warned you, sir. If you do _anything, _you'll have three deaths on your conscience. If you must do something, fetch us Tim Taylor. He apparently left without a mobile, and we have nothing to do with it. Understood?"

Herbert waited longer. As James' voice sounded over the phone, he looked over at Jill, Easton, and Wilson, all under cover, and sighed, "Ok, ok." He pushed a button, and James' voice sounded, "Are the Taylor's there? Tell me, where did Tim go?"

"We don't know," Easton spoke up. "He disappeared and left his mobile."

"I know of your situation, and this will end, I promise," James swore over the phone. A beeping told them he hung up.

Herbert ripped the phone off the wall, and threw it to the floor, "I'd love to see the man who calls this phone."


	23. Deception

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 23: Deception**

_A/N: I warn you. This chapter is an eye-opener for those who are getting bored. _

Jeffery walked in James' office for a Chess game, but was taken aback. He thought he heard noise from behind the door, but he didn't imagine it was what it sounded like. James was laughing. It sounded like a child for all the laughing he did. He was pounding his fist on the table in glee. When Jeffery opened the door, and stood there, frozen at the sight, James jumped up and within seconds, seized Jeffery's shoulders, yelling, "We've won."

Oh, of course, Jeffery thought. Jeffery was talking about the Pistons game the night before. But wait. Why so happy? The Taylor family was being held now, and the only safe member was Brad. Curly and Randy were out there in the wilderness, with the likes of Habbleman likely to find them, and Mark was being held hostage.

Sometimes, Jeffery wondered whose side James was on in the first place. James backed off, and calmed down. Catching Jeffery's questioning look, he explained, "The Taylor's are held hostage. You know what this means?"

"That we lost?"

"No, they lost!" James said happily. "Don't you see, Jeff? This hostage situation had the traitor within the station weeded out. I know who it is!"

"Who? Why?" Poor Jeffery was confused at this, and James seemed so happy.

"It's Lawrence!" James announced as if to an auditorium.

The feeling rushing through Jeffery's chest was surprise. Surprise in its purest form. How did James deduce this? And if it was Lawrence, how? He worked so closely with James. If it was Lawrence, that meant he had information about James for Habbleman.

James smirked at Jeffery's confusion. "Think. Lawrence knew the kids best, and he made the effort. He knew full well about Wilson's efforts to help Mark, and he was stationed at the area near the Wilson household. Only with his consent could Mark be taken away. Now, the Taylor's are being held. Look at it this way. Lawrence was overseeing the transfer of officers, and Habbleman knew the hour when the security would be lifted. Only a high-lever officer knew that. You simply had no interest, and I _never told Olivia."_

Jeffery widened his eyes. "Are you saying, James, that you allowed this hostage situation to take place? You used the Taylor's as bait… to weed Lawrence out?"

James didn't answer with words. His eyes said it all. Jeffery couldn't believe it of his best friend. "You endangered their lives!"

James scoffed, "Endangered their lives? Please. They couldn't be safer."

"Are we in the same space in time?" Jeffery challenged.

"They want Randy and Curly, they have Mark," James said exasperatedly as if Jeffery was supposed to have understood by now. "As long as Randy and Curly are out there, they can't kill them. If they find the two boys, they have what they want from the Taylor's, and they're set free. Jeff, I promise you, none of the three Taylor boys will die. If they do, I give you permission to shoot me!"

"Oh yeah?" Jeffery challenged. "Well, that clears the Taylor family up. What about Curly Halmes? Spare a thought for him?"

Before James could answer, a loud knock sounded, and Lawrence walked in solemnly with a message. Wordlessly, James took the message, and read it, eyes widening as they reached the bottom of the page.

Silence, and then…

"Oh… God… NO!"

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Evening was falling. James left the station without a word. Jeffery was taken by surprise. All he knew was that James left, and the two minutes before, ten prisoners walked free. Ten prisoners, all of whom was part of Habbleman's gang.

As Tim parked the car outside the Lansing hospital, he took the tool and approached the abandoned building. A gun was loaded and aimed at Tim's head, but when the gunner caught sight of what Tim was holding, he froze, and revealed himself.

"Taylor! Come with me Taylor! We're not… far."

Morning dawned, and Randy and Curly stretched themselves awake, and packed the tent to go on their way. Or so they would've liked. The distant area of Lansing was within their sights when a car with no license plate stopped by, and an unfamiliar head poked out of the driver's seat. Beside the head was a pistol. "In the car, boys. The road ends here!"

The two boys froze in fright. Randy had a strange sense of déjà vu as the car door opened. Out stepped Lawrence. Randy's eyes widened in fear as Lawrence stepped closed, pistol out.

"B-But"- Curly stammered.

Lawrence interrupted, "SILENCE! Both of you in the car, or else you both get it. I'll be more than happy to present your dead bodies to James. PAH!"

"We trusted you!" Curly yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Randy felt sorry for the kid. He'd been through too much. He was interrupted from his thoughts with Lawrence saying back, "You know how much trouble you gave the boss? You, Randy. You should be dead by now, you understand, right?"

When Randy nodded, Lawrence smirked, "Well, then I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you cooperated with me. Or else I'll do what Habbleman should've finished."

At that, Curly raced past Randy. Before the latter could call him back, there sounded a deafening bang. He didn't even make it half way to Lawrence when Curly felt a searing pain through his chest. It seemed to go in slow motion as Curly stopped, and for a second swayed, before he fell face down at Lawrence's feet.

Randy stared in fear, and before he could accept it, Lawrence grabbed hold of him, and threw him in the car. He locked the door from the outside, and proceeded to take Curly's body to throw it in the car too. Randy tried to keep his mouth shut, and everything in at the memory of what he just witnessed. It stuck in his mind. Right in the chest. What were the chances that…?

_A/N: Remember the trouble last story, in the original, where I couldn't decide a certain thing? Well… it's baaaaaack. Except not as bad. I'm still debating, but I doubt it'll be as fierce as the last. _


	24. In the Warehouse

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 24: In the Warehouse**

_I have your family. Your wife and son are with me in Grand Rapids. If you want to see them again, you will present yourself to me alone at the small warehouse off the main road to the city. We'll settle our little quarrel there shall we? To guarantee their safety, I suggest you free those god damn prisoners. If they're not free by the time you get there… something may go wrong. _

_Habbleman-_

Not a word was said. Not a word was spoken. Not a word was said between James and Jeffery. Only a note was left for Jeffery to read. Accepting it with no hard feelings, Jeffery pocketed the note and left the station. With no Captain or deputy in charge, it was left completely inactive.

But to free the prisoners… well… something had to be done. If everything went to plan, their freedom would mean nothing. That was what James promised himself when he personally freed the prisoners in the early morning.

But what of poor Randy and Curly, and what was going on with Mark?

_**Randy's POV: **_

_That must've been hard. I'd cry. I really would. But I can't bring myself to it right now. Soon, I'd be joining him. I'm hoping he may still be alive, but what're the odds. Not everyone survives a bullet to the chest, and he's only eight. Or at least, he was. _

_I guess he's happier now. Still, we were just getting along. It'd really hit Mark bad though. Curly and Mark were really getting along well. He was just being integrated into the family. _

_I still can't pin my hand on it though. Why did they want Curly? Why kill him? He has nothing to do with this. We took him in because of them anyway. Why go to such extremes and orphan a small child like him over two kids? If I knew this would happen, I'd have given myself up ages ago. _

Curly lay at the back of the car. Randy didn't know, but he was moving feebly. The bullet had pierced right through his rib cage, but missed the vital organs. Many times, he held his breathing in an attempt to stop the pain. It was in vain, and he let his breath out again, and kept it even. His eyes were half open. Tears flooded his eyes, and he couldn't find the strength to raise his hand and wipe them off.

Habbleman acted strangely that day. He tied Mark to a wooden pillar supporting the warehouse, and forced his hands behind the pillar, and tied them there too. Mark tried to struggle, but he couldn't move.

Just then, there came a knock on the door, and Habbleman looked up from the knots and double knots and triple knots he was tying for Mark's hands. "In!" he commanded.

To Mark's relief, evolving soon to horror, Lawrence came in, and behind him was Randy. Randy was supporting a mangled and bloodied-up boy Mark at first could not recognize. After some thought, and looking into the half-open eyes of the injured child, he recognized him as Curly. Randy was supporting Curly by the neck.

"What the"-

Habbleman stuffed cotton in Mark's mouth to shut him up, and advanced to Lawrence, Randy, and Curly. "Well, well, well. Now, I got three boys. And look at who else I've caught. Curly Halmes." He smirked, and then caught sight of Curly's wound, and commented, "Lawrence, what did you do you vicous bastard? Oh well, tie them up!"

Lawrence proceeded to do as he asked, but before he could, the door opened further, and to Randy's and Mark's great surprises, and Curly's gratefulness, a grey bearded man walked in, followed closely by none other than Tim Taylor, in his hands the laser tool Habbleman desperately wanted. Habbleman looked around in slight surprise, but grinned.

"So, now we choose to be flexible," Habbleman grinned. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise, Taylor, but it is too late. I will be merciful, and as you have finally given it up, albeit late, I will not kill your whole family. As a reward, I hereby lift the siege off your house."

Habbleman took a cell, and dialed a number. Waiting a few seconds, he tapped his foot on the ground, and then spoke, "Morocco. Lift it. I have what I want. And what of James- ah, excellent. Lift the siege then. Drive to the Lansing hospital. There, you will meet the former surviving members of our gang. You and your men are to drive them over to our warehouse. We'll decide everything then." He hung up.

Everyone in the room was breathless. Habbleman pocketed his cell, and then turned back to Tim, "You, Taylor, will have the honor of deciding which one of your family I will kill. Hand me the laser, name him, and I'll do it. You will then be free to go and return to your family unscathed." Habbleman looked around at Randy and Curly, who were standing frozen with Lawrence in the middle of the room, and then said as an afterthought, "Curly counts as your family. I'm giving you five minutes, or I will decide, and you won't like it."

Tim was at first speechless. What could he say with the grey-bearded man in front of him, and Lawrence behind him? But as he built his strength and bravery up required as a father, he blurted out, "They're my children. You'll take the tool, and if you must, harm me! The kids have nothing to do with this. You've tortured them enough!"

Habbleman smirked, but before he could respond, the door banged open once again, and there stood, in a full uniform of an officer, James Peters, looking positively angry. James Peters glanced around and saw Tim, Randy, Curly, and Mark all there. He moved his gaze, and caught Lawrence's eyes, and then he returned his gaze to Habbleman, for furious than before.


	25. James' Grand Plan

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 25: James' Grand Plan**

James and Habbleman stared each other down for a while. Everyone stood still, still taking in the surprise and relief felt at the sight of the new arrival. Even Habbleman was happy to see James. He had his own reasons. Habbleman scowled at James as the officer walked further in, eyes keeping on their adversary. James' eyes, while furious, were also calm. He alone seemed at ease about the whole situation.

Curly, clutching his chest with his one free arm, and breathing heavily, stared with his eyes half closed from Tim to James and back again. Randy, with his one free hand, kept it around Curly, supporting him up. Lawrence was not paying attention to the boys in his grasp anymore. The arrival Tim was one thing, now James? He didn't expect him so soon. Mark, wrists tied against a wooden pillar, struggled with his hands and fingers.

"Habbleman, Habbleman, Habbleman," James sighed. "You never learn, do you? And yet again, you fell into my trap."

"Oh, no, the trap is your to fall in now," Habbleman breathed angrily. "Been years, my old friend."

"Do you honestly think you dragged me here against my wishes?" James laughed. "I spent a month preparing for this. For you to take my family. No, not my family. Do you know who the people are in the other room?"

"I'm not unwise to your plan, Peters!" Habbleman shot. "But you see, you're here, unarmed and without backup."

"I think you _are _unwise," James said calmly. James passed right behind Mark's pillar, and when no one noticed, pressed a small pocket knife in Mark's hands. "Let's look at this, shall we? You believed me fooled when you had an officer in the station itself. But you had no clue that I was aware of it all along. And who else to tell me, but my friend Jeffery. You kidnap Bradley Taylor, only to release him a bit later. Attempting to use the kid to get information, under threat of death is low, Habbleman. Very low indeed. You attack the station and the house with what few men you had, and two seconds later, the area Lawrence had under complete control, Mark was kidnapped. You expect me to believe he had missed this? So, I allowed Lawrence at that area, allowed you to kidnap Mark, and therefore expose Lawrence as the idiot. As expected, the two boys left go out to search, and you take the house over."

"Tim is here now, and you never banked on that!"

"That was a minor setback," James insisted. "But now he;s here with your tool, and even so, you are not about to get your hands on that tool. You lost."

"You forget you're in my power!"

"I have no family, Habbleman," James said back. "The woman and teenager you have in there is a juvenile teenager, seventeen, and his mother. No business with us at all."

Habbleman stepped back in surprise, and James smirked, "You see, you know nothing. You know what's really weird, is that you told me not to bring backup, and I did. He's waiting outside on cue."

Just then, the door banged open once again. This time, Jeffery ran in, gun pointed directly at Habbleman. Lawrence pointed his own gun at Jeffery. Before Jeffery could lower his gun, Habbleman was jumped from behind by none other than Mark Taylor. Habbleman fell to the floor, and tussled with Mark there. Now free, Curly fell to the floor from weakness, and Randy rushed forward to aid Mark. Lawrence pointed his gun at Randy's sprawled form, which was getting kicked repeatedly in the shins and in the face at least twice.

Then, Jeffery shouldered Lawrence off, and shot him once. Tim marched in with his laser tool, now determined to do something here. Before anyone knew it, Randy rolled away, half unconscious, and Habbleman had Mark in a headlock, gun pointed at his temple.

"Everyone stay still, or the kids gets his brains blown out!" Habbleman yelled angrily. "You lost. James, drop your weapon. Jeff, you too. Taylor, hand the tool to me, and I'll kill you and a kid of _my _choosing. DROP THE TOOL!"

"You're a psychopath!" Randy said weakly from the floor.

James dropped his weapon. Jeffery followed, and so did Tim. The tool was finally on the floor, under control of one side or the other. Habbleman pushed Mark off, and made for the tool. As he picked it up, a loud bang sounded outside. It sounded like more gunshots. He looked at Randy, who just recovered, and got up.

"See what it is! Or else!"

Randy limped weakly over to the window, and peered out. "The police is here. They're fighting your men!"

"Brilliant! Lawrence, watch over them. Make sure they do nothing. I'm going to… _quell _the fighting." And Habbleman left outside. Lawrence backed them all against the wall, leaving a weakened and near-dead Curly on the floor. He kicked all the weapons away.

Before he could say a word, however; the door opened again, and a bang sounded. Lawrence, eyes wide open in surprise and shock, fell face forward to the floor. Standing behind him, a look of triumph on her olive-skinned face, was Olivia.


	26. The Chase

**The Kidnap II**

**Chapter 26: The Chase**

"Jeff, take Randy and go!" Olivia ordered. "I'm taking Mark and the kid!"

Jeffery seized Randy from the floor. Mark and Curly were taken by Olivia, and helped up. Jeffery gave Olivia a set of keys, and dragged Mark and Curly by the arms outside. The battle was being cleaned up, and Habbleman was fighting a new arrival, James.

"Don't have a helmet," Jeffery said pointedly. "Be careful, and do exactly what I tell you," Jeffery told Randy. They jumped on a motorcycle, and started the ignition. In seconds, Mark watched as Randy sped off with Jeffery.

Mark would be next of course. He and Curly were placed on Olivia's three-seat motorcycle, and Olivia started her own ignition. It revved to life, and in seconds, they were chasing behind Jeffery.

"Ever watched car chases?" Olivia yelled over the roar of the engine.

"No!" Curly said still a little weakly.

"You ok?" Mark asked Curly quietly as Olivia picked up speed.

Curly nodded slowly, "Kinda."

"We got company!" Olivia yelled, and surprisingly, a shot sounded, barely missing Mark. Mark could feel the heat of the bullet rush past his ears, and he covered his head in fear. Olivia looked back and saw Habbleman chasing them with wild, crazy eyes, gun pointing at them.

"Hang on!" she yelled, and she did a sharp swerve to the side, watching as Habbleman rushed past. She whipped a gun out, and shot in quick succession. Curly let a sigh of relief out as Habbleman fell off the bike and to the floor, bleeding from the shoulder. A further engine sounded from afar, sounding closer and closer, and in seconds, Jeffery arrived once more.

"Take the kids forward till you see Randy," Jeffery ordered. "He's waiting for you there. Habbleman can consider himself arrested." He looked over the fallen kidnapper, and kicked him. "Where's James?"

"DEAD!" Habbleman yelled maniacally. "I _killed _him! He's… DEAD!" He laughed maniacally, almost psychopathically, earning himself a further kick on the face. He took a gun from his belt, and pointed it at Habbleman threateningly.

Habbleman kicked Jeffery from the ground, tripping him down. Jeffery and Habbleman were tussling over Jeffery's fallen gun, and Olivia was pointing her gun, moving it from one point to another, uncertain of when and where to shoot. Ultimately, Jeffery kicked a pivotal spot of Habbleman's body, and umped up, gun pointing at him again.

But alas, Mark never saw what happened. He only heard the gun sound, the bullet fire twice, and an angry yell he couldn't discern as Habbleman's or Jeffery's, but most probably the latter.

Olivia forced them on the motorcycle again, and sped off once more. The ride was short this time, because Randy wasn't a long way away. He was awaiting for them on the sidewalk, waving.

Olivia came to a slow halt, and got off, turning her engine off. As Mark and Randy hugged, a siren wailed, and soon paramedics arrived on the scene. Mark almost laughed in relief as what had happened just dawned on him. Habbleman was gone. James had died, but he recognized the doctor. It was Ross. The then-amateur doctor from the previous winter who had worked on Randy and Mark so hard, and through determination, saved them, even though his master insisted they were dead.

Ross looked through his glasses at them, nodding, acknowledging them. He laughed, "Are you always in trouble like this? Now you've gone and brought another with you?"

Curly was placed at the back, laying on a stretcher, to be worked on, and bullet fragments removed, and Mark and Randy were allowed to ride beside him in the back of the truck.

It seemed over. As a matter of fact, it _was _over. Habbleman was gone and they were safe. Olivia was riding back to oversee the cleanup. The battle had ended so quickly.

"You alright, Curls?" Randy asked calmly.

"Don't call me that," he answered weakly.

"Where does it hurt?" Mark asked.

"It's not so bad," Curly said, eyes half closed. "But I think my ribs are broken. Am I gonna die?"

Mark shook his head, "I don't think so. You didn't even fall unconscious. If Randy can live, you can. Just let them clean you up, and you'll be good as new."

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Work piled up, and I had a lost to take care of. When I thought I could update, the net died and never came back. It's still not back to tell the truth. I'm using bad internet right now. The kind that dies every few seconds. Hopefully, I'll have the last chapter up soon. _


	27. Summer's end

The Kidnap II

Chapter 27: Summer's End

_**A/N: Hi. Before I end the story, I need to be completely honest. I faced writer's block. As a result, I grew a temporarily disinterested in this story as new ideas flooded into my mind concerning other categories. I published this story around a year ago, and it still left unfinished. Since I have a passion for writing, and I can't bare to see a story go d=own unfinished, I decided to wrap it up. I did after all have one chapter to go. I am deeply sorry for the long wait. Here's the final chapter for those who still check for this story's final update. **_

_**I vaguely have a new idea for Home Improvement story. I just hope it comes to fruition, this time taking into account a lesson I learned with the completion of this story. Finish it next time before submitting. **_

_**Again, I'm sorry. On for the final chapter. **_

**The Taylor house was more or less back to normal. It was rather surprising, because Mark never thought it would be normal again. Too much had happened. He was kidnapped in the winter, beaten to a pulp, psychologically abused, and then saved by Randy with help from the good Professor Easton who frequently paid them visits even after the fiasco, even helped by an Indian immigrant named Baboo. Alas, Baboo had been killed in a battle In Lansing, Mark was scarred, and Randy was crippled. **

**All it took was half a year for it all to start again, but this time with a new adopted kid named Curly. Brad was kidnapped and freed, Wilson and Easton were questioned as suspects before being released, and James was ultimately killed. It seemed the fate of whoever managed to help the Taylor family. First Baboo and then James. **

**Curly was laying in a hospital bed, recovering as Ross the doctor worked on him and the excess bullet fragments. He found himself having to take long gasps of air. If Ross wasn't mistaken, the bullet nearly punctured his left lung. Death had come so near for all of them. **

"**But why, why in the Lord's good name are you always involved with a crime/murder scene?" Ross asked, shaking his head in astonishment. **

**Professor Easton and Wilson were standing over them, awaiting Jill's arrival. Tim was sleeping in a chair, the laser tool he worked so hard to protect cradled in his arms like a child. Professor Easton smiled, "If I'd known what you were facing, last winter when I found you, I'd have done much more to protect you. Why didn't you tell me?"**

**Randy shrugged, "I dunno… it's all Mark's fault." Mark and Curly laughed at Randy's joke, as if it was a sign of better things to come. Randy went on, "If he only hadn't been kidnapped."**

**Mark fixed him with a humorous stare that reminded him both of them knew it was Randy's fault Mark was kidnapped in the first place… and neither were about to let that slip. **

"**Ever told you my real name?" Curly asked, taking a deep breath. "The name I was christened with?"**

**Mark and Randy looked in surprise at their adopted foster brother. "Real name" Mark repeated as Curly took one deep breath after another. Curly grinned at them, knowing full well he effectively hid his secret. The name no one had called him since he was three. **

"**I thought there was a real name behind the nickname," Wilson muttered as Easton laughed. "Curly is hardly a name someone would name their son."**

"**It's Theo," Curly sighed, closing his eyes. "That was…" his voice was quivering slightly as Ross removed one fragment after another. "That was my name that I"-**

**He talked no more. Ross removed the last of the fragments, and checked his heart. Randy and Mark weren't really worried too much. The kid was too tired to speak. With his last breath that day, he revealed his real, true name. Randy should've known his name wasn't really Curly, but Theo. Theo Halmes. **

**Curly wasn't discharged for two weeks, resting up and getting his breath back as his rib cage and lungs recovered. Jill spent a considerable amount of time with him, attempting to heal his mental state so he could accept the happenings better. **

**Yes, by the summer's end, the Taylor house was back to normal, save one or two details. Randy could walk again… and Curly, or Theo as he was then called under his request, was living with them as s surrogate son of Tim and Jill Taylor. It was the least they could do.**

**It was during the celebration dinner Tim called when they were all listening to the news, just as they did the previous winter when Habbleman first struck. It wasn't much and nothing too bad happened. Habbleman was dead, and was buried in a federal prison. The gang that had attacked so recently was disbanded and Lawrence arrested under the warrant Jeffery issued. **

**Yes, the summer came to end in peace and hopefully, they could live in peace, no longer having to worry about an angry kidnapper. For it was by the summer's end that Tim, Al and Bud ordered all Laser tools destroyed. That marked the end. **


End file.
